Double Crossed - When Macey and Kat play Truth or Dare!
by GallagherGirl45
Summary: Macey throws a party in her LA beach house for the Gallagher Girls and Blackthrone Boys when she spots Kat and invites her and Hale as well. They end up playing a game of truth or dare. Its a bad summery but the story should be good!
1. Chapter 1

Double Crossed – Part 2

Macey P.O.V

I was walking down the hot LA street, ignoring all the usual 'McHenry' glares, when I saw a mop of dark brown hair I instantly recognised. From that moment, I wasn't Macey McHenry, Senators daughter; I was Macey McHenry, Gallagher Girl. I followed that mop of brown hair down the road and into an alley, she was alone so I didn't feel scared in saying, "We really should stop meeting like this Kat, it's not good for either of our appearances!" As soon as I'd said the first word she'd frozen on the spot. When Kat has recovered, she turns around and smiles "Nice to see you again Macey, and under such better circumstances"

I smiled back "Of course, now are you and Hale, who I presume is around here somewhere as I guess you to lovebirds don't go anywhere without each other, free tonight, or do you have some top secret heist to be doing?" Kat looked shocked that I knew what she was, but recovered quickly and replied " I believe we are free tonight Macey, why what did you have in mind?"

"Oh nothing big, just a small gathering of some friends from school before we go back in a few weeks **(A.N. set after GG5 but before GG6!) **and I was wondering if you two would care to join us?" I quickly got a notepad and pen out and wrote the address down for her, " Heres the address, if you do decide to join us that is" And with that I turned on my heel and continued shopping, this is going to be one eventful night!

Kat's P.O.V

I watched her walk away and smiled, I then said into my ear piece "Hale, feel like going to a party tonight?" to which, his cocky voice replied "I thought you'd never ask"

I know its short, but it's the first time I've done one of these. I'd really love it if you'd review what you thought of it, all criticism is accepted both good and bad! Each review I get that helped will be mentioned at the beginning of the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Macey P.O.V.

I was busy setting the house up for before my friends and the guests of honours turn up. I was just putting the nibbles into bowls when the door bell rung, either Liz or Cammie was in front I thought as I made my way to the door. I could hear Bex saying they should have broken in, as I got nearer to the door I said "And if you had Bex, you wouldn't be going back to Gallagher in one piece!" I heard them snigger and opened the door, yep I was right, Liz was in front. "Come in girlies, the boys and others should be here soon"

They stepped in and then said at the same time "Others?"

Oh shiz, I didn't tell them. "Oh yea, some friends I met at a charity thing with my parents, I saw one of them earlier and invited them, they said they might be able to so I'm just presuming they will. Do you guys want drinks? I've got Coke, Sprite, Water and fruit juice?"

Bex "Coke please"

Cammie "Sprite please"

Liz "Can I have orange juice please"

Once I'd gotten them there drinks, we sat down and was watching a music channel when someone knocked on the door, it's either the boys or Kat and Hale – god I hope it's the boys. I was walking towards the door and could hear the boys arguing. I opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Zach, Grant, Jonas and Nick. I smiled and opened the door further and asked if they wanted to come in. After I'd gotten them their drinks, (Zach sprite, grant coke, nick sprite and Jonas Water), we were just sitting round talking and then the doorbell rang again, I knew it was Kat and Hale. Zach looked up and said "I thought I was just us lot?" I shook my head and said "Nope, I ran into some friends earlier and invited them .Looks like they've accepted my offer!"

I walked up to the door and opened it with a smile. "Hey Kat, Hale. Great to see you two again, and under such better circumstances! Come on it, my friends are here already! Can I get you guys a drink?" Hale whistled and walked right in like he owned the place, Kat was a bit hesitant until I said "Don't worry Kat, they don't know anything about how we actually met", it was so low in her ear, I doubt the others heard. She signed in relief and said "Can I have a coke please Macey?"

I replied "Sure thing, Hale?" I heard him reply sprite so I got their drinks and brought them into the TV room with the others. As I walked in with them, Nick started choking on his drink and said "Kat? Hale? What the heck are you doing here?" Just as Hale shouted "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE NICK?!"

A.N. SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I know, I'm sorry I left it on a cliff-hanger! But I have a really good chapter planned next so please bear with me! I don't know if I'll be able to update every day, I should but not sure but there will be an update at least every week!


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Shoutout to taylorreeg, jthy, bekaakgirl, OreoCows and Dauntless-Daydreamer for their follows and to jthy, writer2be14, guest and OreoCows for their reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 3.

Hale P.O.V.

What the heck was nick doing here? I heard Macey say "Wait, you guys know each other?" I looked at Nick and replied "You could say that. He has a talent of turning up whenever we either don't want him there or he knows something we don't but need to know, if you catch my drift Macey?" She nodded and went and sat with the other girls. "So, Macey wanna introduce us to these fine looking ladies, and erm tough looking guys (?)" She looked up shocked that she hadn't aready and said "Oh yea! Well, this is Bex, Liz and Cammie," she pointed at an exotic one first, then someone who looked like a nerd and then a plain Jane, and then carried onto the boys saying, 'this is Grant, Jonas, Zach and you obviously know Nick' she pointed at someone who looked like a shed he was so built, then another nerd and then Zach who looked like a ladies man to say the least, she then continued to introduced me and Kat by saying, 'Guys, this is Kat and Hale, I met them at a charity thing that my Mum and Dad dragged me to".

Cammie P.O.V.

"…. Dragged me to" She was lying! Or at least partially. I made it my mission to find out what really happened, or who they really are, I know the Hale guy is rich, but I've never heard of Kat, I'll get Liz to search her! I looked at Bex and Liz through the corner of my eye, and noticed them giving Macey a strange look, and knew they were thinking the same as me, I then saw Bex look at me through the corner of her eye and nod ever so slightly so no-one would notice and knew she was thinking the same as me.

After a few minutes (3minutes 43 seconds) of awkward silence, I heard Macey say "Okay then, we all have our drinks, so why don't we play a game? Oh I know! Truth or dare!" I inwardly groaned, the one game I really hated to play! We all sat in a circle it went, Macey, Nick, Bex, Grant, Me, Zach, Kat, Hale, Liz and Jonas. Macey had gone and got an empty bottle of coke and placed it in the middle of our circle and spun it. It landed on Hale.

"Hale, truth or dare" We all turned to him and saw a twinkle in his eye, and he had a slight smirk on his face, nothing like the sexy smirk that is nearly always attached to Zachs face, but a smirk never the less. He thought about it for 28 seconds before saying "Well Macey, I think I'm going to have to go with dare, don't wanna look like a wimp around everyone here!"

Macey smiled an evil smile, the one she only ever uses when she has a really good dare or an evil question for the truths. "Okay then Hale, I dare you to make out with the person you find hottest here for exactly 5 minutes, and we'll be timing you!" Hale smirked back at her, turned to Kat and started to make out with her, right in front of us! I hope Macey was keeping track of the time, as I was too busy hiding myself in Zach, shaking with laughter at the look on Kats face when he turned to her – a girl from my own heart, doesn't realise her good looks! After 5 minutes I heard Macey cough, and Hale detached himself from a very red in the face Kat. He then spun the bottle, it landed on Zach. I groaned – whenever he gets dared it always involves me in one way or another! Hale smirked and said "Right Zachy poo, truth or dare?" He looked at me, smirked and said with confidence "Well boy I've only just met but think I will get on with, I'm gonna go with Truth as I know my Gallagher Girls hates it when I get dared to do something that involves her!" I blushed at how caring he is, and gave him a peck on the cheek. I then turned to hale to see what he was going to ask.

"Okay then, how do you really feel about Cammie?"

I gasped, was I finally about to find out how I really felt to him?! I mean, I think I know how I feel to him, but you can never really be sure until you ask. I saw Zach smirk even more and turn to me. I looked into his gorgeous green eyes. He stared back down at me and smiled, yes actual smileage, and said "Gallagher Girl, Cammie, I love you more than I have loved any one in my life, you are my soul mate and if anything was to ever happen to you, I don't know what I'd do, go crazy maybe! I love you Gallagher Girl!" OH… MY…GOD! He loves me! He actually loves me! That was so beautiful! I could feel the tears of happiness spring into my eyes, as I forgot about the circle of people sitting round me, and did something totally not me and sprung myself on Zach, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. I won't go into details as I know you don't wanna know them, but let's just say it took Bex whispering in my ear that she was gonna pour icy water over my in 3.4 seconds if I didn't break away when I did!Once I'd realised what I'd done, I blushed crimson red and hid myself in Zach's harm as I heard him chuckle. I heard Macey clear her throat and say "Okay, after that cute, yet disgusting show of PDA, Zach would you please spin the bottle so we can get onto the next Truth or Dare!" And with that Zach spun the bottle and it landed on…

**A.N. Okay guys! So what did cha think? Good, bad? Please review what you thought of the dare etc. Also, feel free the review who you think the next person is gonna be and what you want the dare to be! If I pick one, they WILL be mentioned in the beginning of the next chapter. Happy reading xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. I'M BACK! Shoutout to GallagherGirlXOX, Katrina, SpazzyAlice, Anon, jthy and OreoCows. Also, congrats to OreoCows, as the bottle did land onBex! At the end of each of these chapters now, I'm gonna have you guess who it is and the winner gets a Shoutout at the beginning of every chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 4

Recap: And with that, Zach spun the bottle and it landed on…

Cammie P.O.V.

Bex. Everyone saw the look in her eye and automatically knew that she was going to pick dare. I mean, this is Bex. I looked at Zach when he said " I know I don't need to ask Bex, but Truth or Dare".

As we looked at her, she acted torn, trying to decide. After a minute and 34 seconds she said "Well, I've come to the decision... that I'm going to do a bloody dare!"

she then looked at Zach, smirked and said "Give it your best shot Goode"

I saw Zach's eyes harden for a minute before he smiled and said "Okay then, _Rebecca,_ I dare you to strip to your bra, and short shorts, go next door and ask if they have any spare sugar as you've run out and are doing some baking."

As soon as Zach had said strip, Bex's smirk had fallen, gone from her face. Grant exploded with rage until he heard the rest of the dare and was then rolling on the floor laughing. Bex then did as was told but before she left, us following, she turned to Zach and said "You're going to pay for this Goode, the dare and calling me Rebecca!"

With that we followed her, hiding behind the neighbour's front garden wall and watched as she walked up to the door. We heard the door open, and peeked up over the wall but so we couldn't be seen. We saw the man's eyes widen. Bex then cleared her throat and said "Excuse me Sir. But do you have any spare Sugar. I'm doing some baking, and I'm running low, you don't think I could get a cup do you?"

She said this in her flirty American accent – you wouldn't think she was British if you didn't know her beforehand!. The man looked her up and down, we could see that he was deciding weather to either give her the sugar or call the police. He gave Bex another admireing glance, at this we had to hold Grant down to stop him going and snapping his neck – which trust me he could! The man then replied "Errrr yeah, sure hang on one minute".

With that he closed the door and went and got the sugar. As soon as the door had closed, Bex looked over at us, gave us the evils and turned back to the door with a smile on her face. 2 minutes and 28 seconds later, the door reopened with the man standing there with a cup of sugar. Bex's smile widened and she said "Thank you sir, if the batch turns out well you can count on getting one!"

And with that she turned around, walked down the drive and back towards Macey's beach house. Once we'd all heard the door close we got up and followed Bex back to Macey's. Once we were all sat back down where we were, Bex took hold of the bottle and spun it.

It landed on….. Liz. Sweet little, country belle Liz. We all looked at Bex, then at Liz and back to Bex until Bex said "Okay Lizzy, Truth or Dare?" It was safe to say Liz was scared, it would either be an very embarrassing truth, or a dare where she'd end up hurting herself somehow! After 2 minutes and 04 seconds Liz hesitantly said "erm, I'll go with truth – at least I can't hurt myself this way!"

Bex smiled at her and said, "Don't worry Lizzy; I won't make it too hard. It's a simple one for me! Liz, who do you love most in this room?"

What shocked me most wasn't how easy the question was, but how shocked/worried she was about the question! I looked at Macey who looked at me, with the same look of shock. Liz stuttered until she said "Bex, do you mean love as in friend love or love as in _love_ love?"

Bex thought for a minute and said _"love _love of course Lizzy!" The look of relief that crossed Liz's face was hilarious! Liz blushed bright red and said "You already know the answer Bex!"

With that Bex smirked and said "Oh I know I just want you to say it"

With an evil glint in her eye, she winked at me and Macey. Liz then sighed and said "Okay, the person I love most in this room is obviously, Jonas!"

I'd never seen a guy blush so fast in my life! I could see everyone was trying to hold in their laughter while 'aww'ing at the same time! Liz then grabbed the bottle and spun it hard! The bottle spun, and spun and then spun some more before landing on… KAT!

She looked up and blushed a shy kinda blush when she realised it had landed on her. Liz then look up at her and said "Okay Kat, Truth or Dare?"

While we were waiting for Kat to decide, Hales phone rang, he excused himself for 5 minutes 47 seconds before coming back over and saying to Kat "Okay Kitty Kat, that was Simon, he was wondering if he could come and join because apparently Gabrielle is boring him to death with fashion and the Bagshaws and experimenting with _things!" _

Kat sighed, looked at Macey who said "The more the merrier," Kat then looked at Hale and said "Call him, back tell him he can come but he needs to tell the Bagshaws that if they destroy anything I'm banning them for 3 months!"

Hale nodded, walked out and come back 3 minutes exactly later. Macey then looked at Kat and Liz and said "Well guys, as we wait for this Simon guy to get here, so does anyone fancy Pizza or something?" And with that everyone walked into the kitchen and ordered a couple of pizzas while we waited for this Simon guy to get here!

**A.N. Okay then. Well, that was chapter 4! I'm going to be updating, hopefully, every Friday or Saturday from now on! So what did you think of it? Good? Bad? What about the truths or dares? I'm finding it increasingly difficult to come up with these so any ideas will help! Also, let's give a HUGE Shoutout to my beta; writer2b14! Until next time my dears! Happy Reading :) xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Shoutout to 3 Guests (no namesL) and GallagherGirlXOX for the reviews! Also to, one of the Guests and GallagherGirlXOX for the help with picking truths and dares! This chapter is the starting of a sub-plot that I think everyone will LOVE! **

Chapter 5.

Cammie's P.O.V

Everyone had just finished eating the pizza we'd gotten when the doorbell rang. Macey and Kat went to answer it and came back with who I presume was Simon. He looked like any stereotypical geek would look like. From the short, dark brown curly hair, to the way his shirt was tucked in his dark blue jeans.

When everyone had finished staring at this guy Kat stepped forward and said "Guys, this is Simon, my nerd"

I stole a look at Jonas, and swore I saw a hint of jealously flash though his eyes at the word 'nerd' specially when I saw Liz's eyes spark up at the same word!. When everyone had introduced themselves we went back into the room where we were playing truth or dare. The circle now went Macey, Nick, Bex, Grant, Me, Zach, Kat, Hale, Simon, Liz and Jonas.

When everyone had settled down Macey clapped her hands and said "Kat, I believe we are waiting for an answer"

Kat nodded and said "Well, I don't really know you guys that well, but I've seen some of the dares so I'm gonna go with Truth ". Liz looked relieved at the idea of not having to come up with a dare, while everyone else looked disappointed, I think Hale was hoping for a dare to kiss him!

Liz thought for a minute and said "Okay then, Kat, I don't really know you that well, so I'm gonna say, What's the craziest thing you've ever done?!"

Kats P.O.V.

"… Craziest thing you've ever done?!" Well, where the hell do I start? From many there was the Henley, The Cleopatra gem, then that thing with Hales business! I looked at Hale, and saw the same look of panic on his face, I turned to Simon and he too looked panicked. I then risked at glace at Macey and saw she was smirking, actually smirking! The only way I was gonna answer this truthfully was to either tell them the truth or lie. I looked at hale, and told him with my eyes that I was gonna tell the truth, but twist it a little.

"Okay, I'd have to say the craziest thing I have ever done, was with these two, my cousin and some family friends. We were bored and decided to do something, crazy, we thought about it for like an hour before deciding we were gonna plan to steal the Cleopatra gem! Obviously we didn't do, but someone did, didn't they? They must have been smarter than us! But yea, that's the craziest thing I've ever done!"

Everyone looked at me stunned, so I just spun the bottle and waited to see who it landed on. It landed on….Grant! I know that I don't really know these people that well but I think I had the perfect dare for this guy. I saw Bex inching to talk to me but I just went ahead and said "Grant, Truth or dare?"

He looked at me incredulously and said "Look, Kat I know you don't know me that well so let me tell you something, I ALWAYS take Dares!"

My smirk only grew when I said "I hoped you would say that. I dare you to go to the first guy who's name begins with 'T', call them and tell them that your secretly gay and that there your gay crush!" When I finished saying that, I was smiling that a kid on Christmas, and everyone but Grant was rolling around on the floor laughing their heads off!

Grant's P.O.V.

After receiving my dare, I sat there stunned for 49 seconds before getting my phone out and scrolling down to 'T', oh brilliant it had to be Tyler! I glared at Kat and hit call, I put the phone on speaker and waited until he answered.

After 4 rings he answered and said _'Yo, what's up man'_

I replied "Hey man, I gotta tell you something"

_'….. okay, what's up dude?'_

"I'm gay"

_'….You'd what?!'_

"Gay. And I've had the biggest crush on you for about a year and a half now. "

_'….. Erm Grant, hate to tell ya this but I don't float that way man, I mean I'm honoured – creped the f.. Out but honoured. I'm sorry man'_

While Tyler was talking I was eye begging Kat for me to tell him it was a dare, she unwillingly said I could, I breathed out a sign of relief!.

"DUDE! You thought I was serious! You know I love my British bombshell – sorry to burst your 'honoured' bubble but it was a dare, gotta go – see you at Blackthrone hellschool!" and with that I hung up.

I looked up at Kat, who looked shocked that I'd actually done it and spun the bottle. It spun, and spun and landed on…

**A.N. EARLY UPLOAD! SOOOOOOOO what do ya think?! Can anyone guess what the sub-plot is?! What did you guys think of the other P.O.V? Also, what did you think of how I described Simon? I couldn't remember how Ally had described him so I did what I thought – let me know! As always, please review what you thought- Good? Bad? All reviews are accepted! Also, feel free to suggest any truths or dare, and any I pick will be mentioned! Until next time! Happy Reading J xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Sorry that chapter was slightly shorter than normal; the idea suddenly came to me so I had to write it! This should be longer! Shoutout to everyone who reviewed it, followed and favourite! This chapter gets a little heated – fair warning!**

**Chapter 6**

Cammie P.O.V.

Grant spun the bottle and it landed on….. ME!

Oh crap! I looked up in panic at Grant to see he had a mischievous smirk on his face! I sneaked a look at Zach and saw he looked slightly panicked.

"Cammie, Truth or Dare?"

"Erm dare?" I said uncertainly – not that I was scared or anything! His smirk instantly increased. Oh shite!

"Okay then Cammie, it won't be too bad as I don't want Zachy here to beat me up, so I'm just gonna dare you to make-out with Zach for 5 minutes flat!"

Okay, so as far as Grant dares go, that's not too bad, but making out with Zach for 5 minutes – with other people in the room is gonna be awkward! I mean, we've made out before but only ever when we were on our own! Anyways, I turned to Zach, who was smirking as per usual; I flashed him a shy smile, before climbing into his open arms and on his lap. I slowly tilted me head up to meet his lips. It began, soft, sweet innocent. Then the hunger took over, soon there was not enough space between us, not enough air. I could feel Zach's hands creeping up my back, while my hands where too busy feeling his sculpted abs. I faintly heard someone clear their throat but we just carried on, it wasn't until I felt myself be pulled away from Zach, that I realised just how carried away we'd gotten. I felt my cheeks instantly heat up from embarrassment at the way my old and new friends where staring at me and Zach - I looked at him to see his lips, swollen but still smirking, damn him and his smirking!

To take the attention away from me and Zach, I spun the bottle and it landed on…. Macey!

"So Macey,Truth or Dare?"

Macey smirked and said "Like you have to ask Cam, it's got to be a dare!"

YES! I have the perfect dare for Macey. I felt a giant smile creep on my face, and saw the panic in her eyes when she saw my smile.

"Everyone, I need you to stay here, I'll be back in approximately 3 and a half minutes! Bex, I need you to come with me!" I saw Macey become even more worried, and Bex smile an evil smile when I asked her to come with me!

We walked around the beach house just chatting but secretly exchanging ideas, did I mention that Bex and I had come up with a secret code to exchange dare ideas without anyone knowing and she loved me idea! We soon found Macey's parents room and went to the wardrobe – JACKPOT! Macey's mums clothes. We picked out the cringe worthy outfit in there, smirking we went and picked out shoes to go with it and heading back to the group.

Macey P.O.V

When I saw them coming back in with one of my mom's campaign tour outfits I groaned! They came in and sat back in their places, Cammie holding the outfit.

She then looked at me, smiled and said "Macey, I dare you to put this outfit on, let Bex put your hair in a sophisticated style, go to the same person that Bex was dared to go to, and convince them to vote McHenry in the next elections!"

That evil bitch! OMG I am gonna get her when I get her in this game! I went into the toilet and got changed, then came out and let Bex do my hair. I then made my way to the door, the others following. I let them go ahead and hide in good places before I went ahead and knocked on the door.

"FOR GODS SAKE! IF I HAVE ONE MORE PERSON KNOCK ON THIS DOOR I'M GOING TO COMMIT A CRIME!' I heard the person shout before he opened the door and his eyes shoot open with shock. "… Miss. McHenry, I'm not actually going to commit a crime, I was just annoyed, I swear!"

I held my hand up for him to stop talking, which he did almost instantly. I then said "Don't worry about it! Your secrets safe with me! I'm here to see if I can convince you to vote for McHenry in the next elections. As you know, my father, the senator is still running, and every vote is crucial! Can I count on your vote to help us in the running?"

The whole time I was looking into his eyes, and could see the different emotions running through his head.

After about 3 minutes the man said "Err sure, you can definitely count on my vote!"

I smiled perfect, clear smile and said "Thank you. Sorry for any inconvenience! Bye now" And with that I turned and walked back down the drive and back to my beach house. When the door was closed I counted 20 seconds before I heard the sound of the gang following me.

When we got back to the house, I walked straight into my room, took off the hideous outfit and put some denim shorts on with a tank top with the words 'Love New York, Hate LA' on and some sandals. I took my hair out of the style Bex put it in and chucked into a pony tail. I then went back to the group, sat in my spot and the spun the bottle. It spun, and spun and spun and landed on…..

**A.N. Well that's chapter 6! I'd just like to take a moment to say a massive thank you to everyone that has reviewed, followed or favourited this story! If it wasn't for you this story probably wouldn't be updated half as often as it is! Hopefully this chapter was longer than the previous one! Let me know what you thought of it, where the dares good? Feel free to suggest truths or dare, and any I pick will be mentioned at the beginning of the next chapter! Until next time! Happy Reading J**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. Shoutout to the new followers and favouriters(?)! Happy Reading! :)**

**Chapter 7.**

**Recap: Macey came and sat back in her spot, and spun the bottle. It spun, and spun and spun and landed on….**

Cammie P.O.V.

JONAS! Oh this should be good. I looked up and Macey to see she was smirking and I felt bad for Jonas. She was gonna take her revenge out on, I just knew it.

"So Jonas, Truth or Dare" Macey asked.

Not even a minute had passed before he said "Truth!

I saw Macey look a bit disappointed but she kept smirking never the less.

"Okay Jonas, what was the most embarrassing or weird thing done to you by a friend?"

I smiled at this, then felt Zach stiffen next to me, oh hoho what did Zach and the guys do. I looked at Grant and Nick to see that they had slightly stiffened as well, oh I'm excited now.

Jonas had turned red when he started to tell his story. "Okay, well we were at Blackthrone in out dorm, when the guys, (insert evil glare to each of the boys, except Hale), thought it would be a genius idea to pull a prank on me! We was walking towards History of Assassins, when they thought it would be a genius idea to moon me! Zach and Nick where walking beside me, talking to me to keep me distracted I've now realised, while Grant walked behind, supposedly making sure he'd done his homework, when before I knew it, my pants and underwear where being pulled down and everyone was laughing at me! To this day, I am still formulating the poison that I'm going to use to kill them!"

When Jonas had finished talked I was practically rolling on the floor laughing, while Zach, Grant and Nick where trying to hold their laughter in while Jonas was still giving them evils, Jonas face was bright red, as was Liz's – probably picturing it, while like me Bex, Macey, surprisingly Kat and Hale were also rolling around on the floor laughing, while Simon just sat there awkwardly, as if not knowing whether to laugh ot not at a fellow nerd being pranked like that!

Once everyone had sobered up, Jonas spun the bottle. It spun and spun until it landed on….. Nick!

I could tell Jonas wasn't the kind of person who would be good at giving dares, I looked at Jonas, who was looking at me with a pleading looking in his eyes, I gave a slight nod and whispered into Zach's ear "Be a good buddy and go and give him a dare, I'll make it worth your while"

Zach looked at me with lust in his eyes, nodded and stood up. He then headed towards the door, with all eyes on him, just as he was at the door, he looked at Jonas and said "Jonas, follow me" and carried on walking while Jonas hurried along behind him.

Zach's P.O.V.

When I was a safe distance away from the room with everyone in, and was sure that Jonas was behind me, I turned and said "Okay Jonas, I know you can't dare for shit so I'm gonna help you out. I know the perfect dare for Nick. What you're gonna do is, go to the kitchen, get a pot of basic ice cream out, none of this fancy ben and jerry's stuff, and go back into the room with the pot of ice cream and a scoop. You're then going to tell Nick that he has to put 7 big scoops of the ice cream, and to put it down his pants/underwear. When he's done that, tell him to go onto the beach, up to the first group of girls he sees and to tell them that he has a weird fetish, putting ice cream with his junk and ask if they wanna see. When he's said all that he has to run as fast as he can, with the ice cream still down his pants, back to the house, where he can then wash it off. And to top it off, he's gonna have to be on comms and have a camera so we can see and hear exactly what happens!"

I looked at Jonas, after I'd finished speaking and looked to see he had a look of awe on his face. I just smirked and said "Meet you back at the room" and walked off.

As I walked back into the room, full smirk on my face, I gave a quick glance at Nick to see he looked scared – good, he should be - and sauntered back to Cammie, she looked at me curiously but I just shook my head and shot her a very brief smile, a very rare thing for me, but for my Gallagher Girl they are becoming more and more regular! 2 minutes later, Jonas came back in with the ice cream and a scoop, Nick looked at me incredulously and I just smirked and chucked back before looking back at Jonas.

"Okay Nick, my dare, well Zach's idea, is that you have to put 7 big scoops of this ice cream down your underwear, walk out onto the beach with it and up to the first group of girls you find, they tell them that you have a weird fetish, that you like putting ice cream down there and ask if they want to see it, then you run as fast as you back to the house. You will also be wearing comms and a hidden camera on you somewhere so that we can see and hear everything!"

Everyone was looking between me and Jonas with priceless looks on their faces, everyone but Nick had huge smirks/smiles on their faces. Nick had a look of fury on his face.

He looked at me said "You. Are. Dead. Goode! Next time I get you for a dare, you are gonna get it so hard, it'll turn your precious Gallagher Girl off you!"

I'M GONNA KILL HIM! Cammie had to hold me down to stop me from kicking his sorry little butt into the next century! Cammie started whispering in my ear 'Don't worry Zach, nothing could turn me against you, you forget that I know about your mother!' on repeat, until I wasn't shaking with rage. I looked around the room to see that Grant was holding Bex in a bear hug to stop her going after him, Liz and Jonas were talking about a poison that leaves no traces to kill him with, Macey was slapping him all over the place, and Kat, Hale and Simon were just looking at us, as if trying to work out what could have happened to make us react to badly to what he said!

Once everyone had calmed down and Nick had apologised for what he said, he went and got ready for his dare. Let the fun begin!

**A.N. So there was chapter 7! What did cha think? I didn't get any reviews for the previous chapters :( so I don't know what you really thought about them, so if you read these, please review just so I know what you think about it and how to improve it! Now, what did you think of Jonas truth and Nicks dare – good/ bad? What?Also, what did you think of Nicks character in this? I'm not gonna make him alwasy as mean as that, but in this hes just angry at Zach for the dare and didnt think before he spoke! As always, all reviews, follows, favourites etc. will get a shootout at the beginning of the next chapter and I'l try and do names again :) Happy Reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. Shoutout to Oreocows, Tal (Guest), GallagherGirl- 2000, gallaguest and Rangobean for their reviews and to any new followers and favouriters :) Hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :) WARNING: There is some swearing in this chapter, nothing major but I feel like I should warn in case of young readers :) x**

Chapter 8.

Nicks P.O.V.

Holy shit this ice cream is cold! Once I'd put all 7 scoops down my underwear, I waddled to the group to get my comms unit and put it in my ear and have the camera disguised as charity pin badge on my top, I walked to the doors, turned round once to give them evil and walked out onto the beach.

I walked down the path and was on the beach now. I looked left and right and could see a group of girls, maybe 85 feet down to my left. I turned my swag on and sauntered, while trying to hide my waddled, to the girls. When I got there I gave them one of Zach's famous smirks and could see the girl's melt- pathetic!

"You alright girls?"

They all got day-dreamy eyes and nodded. I just smirked some more before carrying on with this stupid dare.

"Okay, good. Now would you girls like to know a little secret about me?"

They all nodded again. Oh this would be so easy if I wasn't doing this pointless dare!

"Okay, well I have this weird fetish; you do know what a fetish is right?' They looked offended and nodded so I carried on.' Okay, well my weird fetish is that I like to put ice cream in my intimate areas." I indicated to my junk when I said this.

The looks on the girls faces went from dreamy to gross, but I still hadn't finished – damn I'm gonna kill those 2!

I put my hands on the button of my jean shorts and said "Would you like to see?" Before I turned around and pegged it back to Macey's beach house. I saw the group all huddled round Jonas laptop, laughing their heads off. Whoever I got, whatever they choose they are going to get it!

Once I'd gone and had a shower and nicked some of Macey's Dad boxers and put my jean shorts back on, we all went and sat back in our circle. I got the bottle and spun it, it spun, and spun and spin a little bit more until it landed on … Simon! Oh this will be fun!

Simon P.O.V.

I watched the bottle spin, while thinking about my laptop that I had left at the hotel we had booked. I wonder where Gabrielle and the bagshaws are up to – still talking/thinking about fashion and trying to work out how to make the best way to make a bomb. When I looked back up at the bottle, I could see it was pointed at me, and everyone was looking at me with slightly worried looks on their faces, except Nick who look ecstatic. Oh now, I suddenly wish I was back with the bagshaws and Gabrielle than here!

"Well nerd boy 2, Truth or dare?" he smiled. Oh dear, he called be 'nerd boy 2' I wonder who the other is, but he must be pretty pissed he's not calling me my name.

"Erm, I think I'm gonna go with truth. That's what I usually pick when the crew plays truth or dare" I grinned sheepishly.

I looked at Nick, to see his smile had fallen a tad but it was still there, oh hell!

"Okay then, Simon, have you ever stolen something and from who?"

Oh shit! I looked at Kat and Hale with a panicked look, to see they looked panicked as well!

"erm, well, could I speak Kat and Hale first? I'm sure Macey knows why I need, so it should be fine! Kat, Hale now or I'll Uncle Eddie someone knows!"

And with that they were up like a bullet and following me – ha suckers I'd get in trouble as well if I told Uncle Eddie for snitching!

Once we were far enough from everyone I turned to Kat and Hale.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?! I can't exactly tell them who I, or should I say we, have stolen from as they would probably snitch and we'd end up in jail, and I can lie , because you know of all people that I _can't _lie! What should I do?! "

I looked at Kat mainly as she was the crew leader and saw her sneak a peek at Hale who gave a swift nod. She then looked back at me, and I knew she had a answer.

"Okay Simon, what your gonna do is say yes, you have stolen, but we're gonna twist the truth a little. We're gonna go from the Henley Job, so say that you went on Holiday to England with your parents and went to the Henley, when you went to the gift shop you wanted something, a pen, magnet whatever, but they said no, so I picked one up, and put in your pocket when someone walked past you and then walked out when someone was next to you so you didn't get caught – simple. No need to get in a panic Simon!"

I breathed out sigh of relief and nodded thanks to them, and walked back to the group. We all sat back in our places. Once we were back in our places, I took a deep breath and looked up.

"So Simon, ready to tell us what you've stolen and from where!"

I took a deep breath in and let it out and nodded.

"Well, its pathetic really. Basically, I went on holiday to London with my parents last year, while we were there they decided they wanted to go the Henley, I don't know why but I went along anyway, so we'd walked around the museum and went to the gift shop, now as you can tell, I'm a nerd, and I embrace that, and one of my nerdy qualities is that I like to collect magnets from everywhere that I go, so I asked my parents if I could have a magnet and they said, said it was too expensive or something and they walked out. But I really wanted a magnet, so while the guards were looking the other and someone walked past me I picked one up and put it in my pocket. Then, I made sure someone was walking out with me, so that if or when an alarm went off they would think it was them. I still feel kinda guilty about it but my parents never found out so I find that a pretty awesome accomplishment."

They all looked kinda stunned that I'd been able to pull that off. When they'd all finally got over the shock, I reached out and spun the bottle. It spun, and spun, and spun some more, then a little but more until I landed on…

**A.N. CHAPTER 8! WOOHOO! So, what did cha think?! OMG! guys, this stroy has been viewed over 1000 times, so i wouldjust like to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has read, reviewd, followed or favourited this story - it means LOADS to me! so once again thank you :D I know Simon was a bit OOC, but I thought it might spice it up a little bit. Now, from what I read of the reviews, you guys have some AWESOME ideas, and a few I actually quite liked so might integrate them in, if you see your idea in there, but no Shoutout (which I should do, but in case I don't!) let me know via review or pm and I will put one in :) Also, what did you think of Nicks dare and Simons truth? Finally(!), who do you want up next? Let me know via review and whoever gets the most votes, as such, will be next. Happy Reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. EARLY UPDATE! Shoutout to Tisse Gacioppo for ALL the reviews! Also to, percys-lil-sis, BOB, GallagherGirl- 2000, GallagherGirlXOX, and a Guest for their reviews! Also, to any new followers and favouriters! So, by popular demand next up is… MACEY! Happy Reading :)**

**Chapter 9**

**Recap: It spun, and spun, and spun some more, then a little but more until I landed on…..**

Cammie P.O.V.

MACEY! I looked at Macey, she didn't even look worried, we'd only just met Simon, but I don't think I would be as well. I looked at Macey and she was looking at me, I told her through my eyes to say truth, he looked like he would be good at truths. But, I wanted this game to get more interesting first.

I cleared my throat and spoke up. "Okay, well guys I think this game should get more interesting. And no Bex, I don't mean strip truth or dare! What I mean is, I know that the people who I already know here are keeping secrets and I'm guessing that you guys are as well! So what I suggest is, no holding back, but no judging either. So say if hale got asked the craziest thing he did and it was illegal, he say it but we won't judge or tell anyone about it. What do you say?"

After everyone had agreed, I nodded to Simon to tell him to carry on.

"Macey, truth or dare?"

Macey looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'm gonna surprise you all and say TRUTH!"

Simon look relieved at this, thought for a minute and a smile broke across his face!

"What the scariest thing that's ever happened to you?"

Oh crap! I saw Macey look at me, and could tell she was asking for my permission about the summer. I nodded my head, and scooted closer to Zach.

"Scariest thing that's ever happened to me? That's easy! In the summer, Cammie here ran away, got caught by an international terrorist group, was locked in an underground base, and tortured for information before she escaped, went on the run and ended up in a convent! The first time we heard from her in MONTHS was when she called her mum, our headmistress to tell her where she was, and that she wanted to come home. The scariest thing was that we couldn't find her or had no idea where she was."

I could feel everyone's stares on me – not the best thing for a chameleon!

"Heehee, okay now that everyone knows how stupid I was, can we get back to game please!"

Macey looked at me, with pain in her eyes. I could tell she was thinking over the months while I wasn't there. I crawled over to her and hugged her, then Bex and Liz before going and sitting next to Zach again, putting my arm round his waist and him doing the same to me. Macey then spun the bottle, it spun and spun and spun and landed on…. Hale!

Macey looked at Hale with a smirk on her face. Oh this should be good!

"Hale, Truth or dare?"

Hale P.O.V

"Hale, Truth or Dare?"

Hmmmm, if there's not secrets then this could be an interesting truth!

"Well Macey, I'm gonna go with Truth this time I think" adding a smirk at the end.

"Okay then Hale, What's the craziest thing that a girl has ever said to you?"

Oh Macey, good one. Well it seems I'm gonna get the group in trouble, but this should be entertaining. I shot Kat a look to see she was already looking at me, daring me to say it. Challenge accepted Kitty-Kat!

"Good one Mace – you'll enjoy this one. The craziest thing a girl has ever said to me, well they would pretty much all belong to Kat here, or her cousin Gabrielle, but seeing as Kat's here, I'll pick one of hers! Oh, but where would I start Kitty-Kat, oh I know! The first big one we did without adults! The craziest thing Kat has ever said to me was, and I quote 'we're gonna break in, and take from the Henley, in daylight (*)', that was one of many!"

Everyone was just staring at the 3 of us. Everyone seemed to be in shock.

I was just looking at Kat when someone spoke up. I looked round to see, the girl who I've learnt is Bex look outraged!

"YOU STOLE FROM THE HENLEY. A BUNCH OF TEENAGERS STOLE FROM THE HENLEY! DO YOU KNOW HOW STPUID THAT SOUNDS! YOU KNOW, THE ONE DAY IN THE WINTER HOLIDAYS MY PARENTS GOT OUT OF MI… I MEAN WORK THEY PLANNED TO TAKE ME THERE AND COULDN'T BECAUSE IT WAS CLOSED! I MISSED, THAT DAY WITH THEM BECAUSE OF YOU 3! IM GONNA KILL YOU!"

The 2 boys sitting next to her were holding her back while she carried on ranting in a language I couldn't understand! I saw Cammie go up to her and whisper in her ear, she stopped ranting a small, evil smile crept onto her face. I don't look forward to which of us 3 she gets next!

"Okay, so moving on from this, I'm going to spin the bottle and see what's next!"

And with that I spun the bottle. It spun, and spun and landed on… GRANT!

Grant P.O.V.

It landed on me! WOOOOHOOOOOO

Hale looked at me with a smile.

"Grant, Truth or Dare?"

"ER, dare of course!"

"Okay, I dare you to tell us what you are! You know that we are thief's, so it's only fair that we know what you are!"

Oh crap!

**A.N. Well there ya go! There should also be a chapter up on Friday/Saturday as well :) What did you think? I know it was mainly truths in this one – but I really wanted them all to find out about each other! As always any reviews, followers etc. will be mentioned at the beginning of the next chapter! Also, i'd like the learn more about my readers etc. so where do you live, and tell me something interesting about you - feel free to ask me anything as well :) ****Finally, review who you want after Grant, and what truth or dares you want them to have! Happy Reading! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. Shoutout to GallagherGirl-2000, jthy and PHAKS for their reviews, and to any new followers and favouriters. Hope you enjoy this chapter :) Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 10

Grant P.O.V!

They want me to tell them we're spies! I can't tell them we're spies! What the fuck am I gonna do?!

I looked round at the guys to see they all had looks of equal shock on their faces. I looked back at Hale, then looked at Kat and Simon to see they all had their own kind of smug look upon their faces!

"Do you mind if I talk to everyone else first? This kind of involves them as well."

Hale looked thoughtful for a minute, nodded and walked out the room, followed by Kat and Simon. 1 minute later we heard the front door open and close. We then quickly scouted the area checking for anything that could record what we're gonna say or record without audio which could easily be lip-read! We found 3 of each – I'll give them something, there smarted and more sneaky than we gave them credit for. Seeing as it was my dare, I spoke up first.

"Okay guys, what are we gonna do. We can't exactly revel that we're spies in training! But I've never forfeited a dare in my life, and I don't plan on starting anytime soon!"

We all looked at each other, all thinking of different possibilities and what to say. Cammie spoke up first.

"Why don't you simply say that you're the opposite of them. They wouldn't necessarily mean spies; it could be a cop etc., I think that's your best bet to be honest Grant."

If she wasn't so in love with my best friend, and me being in love with my British Bombshell I would have totally kissed her right then!

"Anyone got any other ideas?"

They all shook their heads – looks like we've got ourselves a plan then!

We all sat back down in our spots, while Macey went and got them. When they all came back in, we put our poker faces on, they looked slightly confused – HA they should be!

"Okay Grant, feel like enlightening us on what you are?" Hale asked questionably.

"Damn right I am! But I'm gonna say this first – I can only say the basics, I would get into some serious trouble if I gave you more than the basics."

I looked up to see the guys still had their poker faces on, while Hale and that looked even more confused, before they looked at each other and nodded. This told me that they would accept them minimum that I could give them.

"Okay, so basically. We are the opposite of you! There ya go, that's all I can give you!"

Everyone was sat in silence for a minute before they nodded.

I quickly spun the bottle and it landed on…. ZACH!

Zach's P.O.V.

It landed on me – great(!)

My thoughts were suddenly taken away from my dare though. Cammie had stiffened next to me, and was looking wildly round the room – wonder what got into her?

"Gallagher Girl, are you alright?" I whispered into her ear.

She continued to look around before she looked outside, her eyes widened in fear, then locked eyes with me.

"Of course she's not okay Zachery, with you and her darling friends, and these people I've never met before constantly asking her – I bet she'll never be okay again!"

A voice I hoped I'd never have to hear again replied, instead of my Cammie. I jumped to my feet when I first heard her voice.

"Mother, what are you doing here? Thought you would have gotten your pain fix for the year already, what with what you did to Cammie over the summer! Cant you see that we're having fun, why do you make it your personal mission to ruin everything that makes me happy?! First Joe, then Cammie, and now this! Why wont you just leave me alone, don't you get that I don't wanna know you!"

I saw a look of hurt flash through her eyes when I said that. Ha good! She deserves it. I felt Cammie stand next to me, gripping my arm, in fear I presume. I also felt everyone else, even Hale, Kat and Simon come and stand by me.

"What do you want with me this time Catherine?"

Cammie P.O.V

"What do you want with me this time Catherine?" I said, with distaste dripping off every word I said.

I felt everyone look at me, wondering how I knew she wanted me I guess. I mean, its kind of obvious If you think about it.

She smiled wickedly at me – I automatically shivered with fear, as if that smile meant something to me! Something probably happened over the summer, that I cant remember. Just another thing!

"Good to know you remember that smile Cammie dear! I came here to see if you wanted to remember your summer? I have here the cure to what we did to you that made you forget, don't you wanna know what fun we had, well I had, don't you wanna know how your father denied us for so long, for you, and how we got him out of the way?"

I was stiff. I couldn't move! I want to kill her!

"No! I don't want to know! Someone once told me that there are things you cant unremembered, I don't want to remember how you tortured me! How you tricked me into thinking my dad was still alive! How you tricked me into thinking my best friend was dating the guy I loved. But most importantly I don't want to remember, how every morning you would come in and as me the same question, and when I wouldn't answer, you would punish me!"

How do I know this?! How do I know what she did to me? I thought back over my summer, and was suddenly bombarded with memories, and pain so much pain. I screamed and blacked out. Last thing I remember seeing was Zach, Grant, Bex, Nick, Macey and Hale running at Catherine screaming to kill her, while she backed out screaming at Zach for mercy!

**A.N. So there is Chapter 10! What did you think? What did you think of Catherine, and how she came into it? Did you guys hear about GG6? United We Spy! Pretty awesome title right!? And the covers are amazing – I personally think the British one is better (Not that I'm biased). Sooooo, I wanna learn more about you guys, as your pretty awesome for reading and reviewing this (let's face it, you're going to ;) ), so I'm gonna ask a couple of questions and you can answer, 1 of them, or all of them – whatever, so here they are **

** GG and or Heist book is your fav?**

** are you from, age?**

**3.A random fact about you!**

**1. GG5 and Uncommon criminals, 2. I'm from the UK, and I'm 16, and 3. I dye my hair more that I should! **

**Please review what you thought of this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

**P.S. Sorry for the long A.N. **


	11. Authors Note - SORRY!

**AN.**

I know we're not supposed to just put Authors Notes but i need to do one.

Updates for this are going to be a little slow at the minute as i am in my last few weeks of college before i go off to work and i need to complete all my course work.

Also, for July 17th i start a full time job at a nursery to will only be able to update on weekends, and it might become every other week rather than everyweek.

I hope to have a chapter up soon, hopefully this week.

Please stay with this story, it should become pretty interesting soon!

Also, if you have any ideas on how you would like Cammie, Zach and the others to react to Cathinre let me know, also if you would like other characters to come into this aswell let me know :)

As i said, please stick with it.

Happy Reading! :)

GallagherGirl45 xxx


	12. Chapter 11

**A.N. Sorry for such the long wait! I'm very nearly finished college now and then I get a week and a half holiday before I start my job! So a Shoutout to: PHAKS, jthy, Rangobean, Living in a fantasy123, babysister1997, GallagherGirl-2000, binglebop, lucky15371, PatchLover25, Guest, wittykittylizzie and Italy4life for their reviews, and any new followers and favouriters :) . I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to normal, but it was kinda hurried as I felt I owed you guys a chapter :) Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 11!

Cammie's P.O.V.

I awoke to the sound of Macey on the phone with someone, and groans coming from the corner of the room. What the hell happened to me?! Then, with the blink of an eye, I remembered what happened; all the memories from the summer came tumbling down on me. My opened with a flash, and I sat up so fast I got head rush! As soon as I had made movement I felt 11 pairs of eyes on me. I looked at Zach first, to see the worry in his eyes, then at Macey and the phone.

"Is that my mum?" I asked. Macey nodded and I held my hand out for the phone.

"Erm, Mrs Morgan, Cam's just come round and she wants to talk to you. Should I put her on?"

I heard my mum scream down the phone to put me on, and Macey rushed over and gave me the phone – trust me, no-one wants to get on that bad side of Rachel Morgan with the safety of her family is at risk!

I hesitantly put the phone to my ear, took a deep breath and spoke into the phone.

"Hey Mum"

"_Cammie? Are you okay? What happened?"_

"I'm fine mum, calm down. We were playing a game of truth or dare, and everyone had, had a go so we were just going in a random order, when I felt a presence, like something shouldn't be there so I using the family heritage instincts and looking round the place but couldn't see anything, then when Zach asked if I was okay, I looked outside and saw Catherine. She asked if I wanted the cure for what they did to me over the summer, I said I didn't as it's not as easy to unremember something as it is to remember something. I said that I didn't want to remember anything, and then I was saying things that I didn't remember, such as how they tortured me, tricked me into thinking Bex and Zach we're dating, about dad and stuff. Then I thought back over the summer and was bombarded with memories, of everything."

At this moment, I stood up and left the room, I could feel the tears brimming my eyes and I didn't want the be in the room and have everyone see me cry, I don't mind my sisters or Zach seeing me cry, they've seen it before, but I don't want the others, I especially don't want Catherine to see me cry, showing weakness.

"_What do you mean you remember everything Cammie? Dr. Wolf said it would be impossible for you to remember everything! She said if you hadn't remembered anything after a couple of months, you probably wouldn't remember anything, especially after you stopped hearing the music!"_

I cringed at that memory, I didn't want to remember how Dr. Steve had, hypnotised (?) me into trying to commit suicide!

"I don't know Mum! All I know is one minute I was talking about what had happened, and the next minute I'm remember, and oh my god mum, there was so much pain, I was screaming from just remembering it! And then, I passed out from what I guess was the extent of what I was remember, I mean it was a whole summer!"

"_Okay Cammie calm down, me and Abby are going to come down there, to see if your alright and deal with Catherine. Speaking of Catherine, what have you done with her, or what did the others do to her?"_

_"_Well before i blacked out, I saw most of them rushing at her, and her screaming for mercy from Zach, and then when I woke up she looked to be double handcuffed to the table and piping – which is pretty smart actually!"

"_Right, okay Cammie, stay where you are! I mean it, me and Abby will be there in about 50 minutes – Macey has a helipad on top of her house doesn't' she? We'll take the Gallagher Helicopter and be there soon! Let everyone else know, even the people who aren't like us. I'll see you soon Kiddo, I love you!"_

"Bye Mum, love you too" and then I hung up.

I walked back in the room where everyone was to see they were all standing in a line facing Catherine, who was sat up the floor, with 95% of her covered in cuts and bruises. When they heard me approaching they turned round, I smiled weakly at them, and wiped my eyes again, making sure there were no remains of me ever crying.

I cleared my throat and got ready to talk.

"Hey guys, my mums worried about me, so her and aunt Abby are gonna take the Gallagher helicopter and come here, mum said you had a helipad on you roof Macey and they would land on that, and that they would be here in 50 minutes. Now I don't know about you lot, but I've really gone off the game of truth or dare we were playing, so could me please just put the game on pause and watch DVDs or something?"

They all agreed, and then looked at Catherine.

"Well, we can't move her, she'll kick up a fuss and one of us would get seriously injured! Macey, do you have something we could put round her so we don't have to look at her evil face, I may have remembered my summer, but that doesn't mean I want to be reminded of it!"

Macey rushed out of the room and came back with a partitioner, we put it round Catherine, making sure that she can't see out of it, but we could see in it! We all got settled on the sofa, me snuggling into Zach, needing the comfort of him after what I remembered. We decided on Pitch Perfect. It's a fun film, with a slightly serious story line! I love this film, its got such a good mix of music etc. We were just getting to the first round of the competition when there was a knock on the door. We all looked at each other and screamed not it. The last person to say it was Liz, which meant she had to go answer the door. I was went back to watching the film, and was happily singing along to the Bella's, when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see mum and Aunt Abby. I don't know where they came from, but as soon as I saw mum my eyes instantly brimmed with tears and mum opened her arms. I clambered out of Zach, and rushed into my mums arms, with Aunt Abby putting her arms round both us. We stayed like for a few minutes, with me silently crying onto mums shoulder! We would have stayed like this for ever if it hadn't been for Bex clearing her throating. We looked at her, and asking without Cameron looks '_What was so important you had to interrupt this?!" _look. I saw Bex shrink away a little and look towards where Catherine was being hidden.

"I was just wondering what we were going to do with piece of scum?"

**A.N. So there's chapter 11! Once again, I'm sorry for such the long wait, and there could be another wait before the next chapter, but I promise it won't be as long as this one was! So what did you think? Did you like how Rachel and Abby came in? I know no-one said that they wanted them to come in, but I thought what's a Gallagher story without either one of them, and I LOVE the chemistry between the 3 Cameron women! Now, I'm gonna leave the fate of Catherine up to you guys – review what you want to happen to her, and whatever one I like the most will happen :) Thank you to everyone who answered the questions on the previous chapter! I like learning more about the fans of this story so I'm gonna ask a couple more – same rules apply, 1, all or none :) ;**

**1) What did you think of the revel of GG6, name and cover – United We Spy?**

**2) What do you want to be in the future?**

**3) Who's your favourite Gallagher and Heist character?**

**Mine are: LOVED THE TITLE AND COVER – such a good title for the final book! I want to be a Nursery Nurse and work my way up to the top, and Bex for GG, cause I love how she's hard on the outside but soft on the inside, and The Bagshaws for Heist, cause I'd love to have a Bagshaw in my life :)**

**Please review this chapter, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update (hopefuly!)**

**Happy Reading! :)**

P.S. Sorry for the long A.N. again!


	13. Chapter 12

**A.N. So again, sorry for the long wait! I really don't mean to take this long to update! So, shoutouts to: babysister1997, wittykittylizzie, italy4llife, PHAKS, GallagherGirl-2000 for their reviews! And shoutouts to any new followers, holler at me if you want a shoutout in the next chapter! So, hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 12!

Cammie P.O.V.

When Bex had said that, I stepped out of my mums arms, but still stood between her and Aunt Abby. Everyone looked at my mum.

"That Bex, is a very good question! Abby, what do you think? You've been in the field more than me recently."

"Hmmmm, I'm thinking of calling Langley and getting them to come get her, but of course, she will have leaks in there that will get her out, so maybe call Patricia and Joe, get a group of alumni together, get them to come and get her, take her back to Gallagher in the helicopter and lock in the sublevels for the older years to practice integration on! What do you think?"

Everyone agreed except one person, guess who that was?! Yup, you guessed it Catherine!

"Right, okay then, I'll get on the phone with Buckingham to sort all that out, it should take a good 2 hours for them to come and get her. So Squirt, what do you want to do till then?"

Hmmmm, well I do really want to watch Pitch Perfect still, then maybe Ice Age! Everyone loves a classic kid's animation!

"Could we finish watching Pitch Perfect, then, if Macey has it, Ice Age. I just love those films!"

"Course we can squirt let me make these calls real quick first! Macey, could you take Zach and Grant to the kitchen to get popcorn and drinks etc., take them so you don't have to carry stuff – it's your house after all!"

Macey nodded, and called them over, when Zach walked past me he kissed me cheek then followed after Macey and Grant. Everyone else got settled back onto the cushions, with me now sat next to Mum with a same for Aunt Abby next to me. Macey, Zach and Grant came back with 4 huge bowls of popcorn, loads of other sweets, and loads of drinks. Once they'd settled everything on the middle table, and got themselves settled, Grant next to Bex, Macey sat on Nicks lap and Zach sat in front of me on the floor, holding my hand. Abby came in 5 minutes later, looking relaxed – her phone calls obviously went well. I grabbed a bowl of popcorn, some sweets and drinks for me, mum, aunt Abby and Zach. We were ready to start the film again.

We hit play, and continued it from where we were. Whenever there was a song on, everyone, and I mean everyone – that includes Catherine – was singing along, it felt nice, like I was actually part of the huge family I've always wanted, minus the evil terrorist group leader! After the end of Pitch Perfect, Macey went and got Ice Age, along with a few others, and declared we were having a movie afternoon and would pick up our game of Truth or Dare tomorrow when it was less intense.

Macey put Ice Age on, and so began our movie afternoon/evening!

~~~~~~~~~~~**TIME SKIP TO THE ALUMMNI GROUP GETTING THERE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We were just getting to the end of Ice Age, when there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked at everyone, then at Abby. Abby sighed and got up from the sofa and headed to the door. We heard her chatting with some people, then come back into the room, followed by 6 different Gallagher Alumni. They all waved at us and walked over the Catherine. Before they unhand cuffed her from the table and piping, they handcuffed her to, 2 people, so there was no chance of her running off, or injuring the person if she was only handcuffed to one person.

As soon as they were all sure that everything was safe and there was no chance of risk they got ready to leave. I overheard, while they were walking past me, that they planned on knocking her out, while they were in the helicopter and then drag her into the sublevels, so she wouldn't find out how to get in there.

Once Abby had showed them up to the helicopter, she came and sat back down and we resumed the film and carried on our movie night. After another 3 movies, everyone was tired so we all just crashed where we were, I was leaning on mum, who was leaning on my head, Abby was leaning on my shoulder and Zach had his head against the sofa, while still holding my hand. Grant was resting against the sofa, with Bex against his shoulder, Macey was still sat on Nick and asleep against him, while he was resting against the back of the sofa, Kat, Hale and Simon where spread out around the sofa gaps, sound asleep!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PAGE BREAK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, everyone woke with aches and pains everywhere, note to self, never fall asleep on a sofa with your mum!

After everyone had, had breakfast, we were sat watching TV, when Macey turned the sound off.

"Are we going to continue our game of Truth or Dare or not?! I'm sure Mrs Morgan and Abby would love to join in!" she said, enthusiastically

"I'm game! I love a game of truth or dare" Abby replied

Mum nodded her head, so we all sat back in a circle, the order having slightly shifted. It now went me, Zach, Bex, Grant, Macey, Nick, Kat, Hale, Simon, Liz, Jonas, Abby and Mum.

"I believe, Zach, you were next to be asked, by Grant, so Grant, take it away!" Macey said.

"Okay Zach, Truth or Dare?"

"Well normally, it would be dare, but with Rachel, I mean Mrs Morgan and Abby here, I'm going to go with Truth!"

I saw Grants face drop a little, then sink into concentration, then light up like a kids face on Christmas morning.

"Okay then Zach, When was the first time you kissed someone on the lips and who was it?"

I saw Zach gain a slight blush and look nervous! Oh god I hope his answer isn't me! That would be so awkward, me being his and him not being mine – why on earth did I ever have to meet Josh?! If it hadn't of been for him, the circle might have taken longer in finding me, therefore giving people more chance to prepare!

"erm, kinda personal there Grant! But okay, my first kiss was at Gallagher, with, please don't hate me for this Gallagher Girl, she forced herself on me, I pushed her away from me as soon as I felt her lips on mine! But my first kiss on the lips was Tina."

Oh…My…God! I knew she liked him, but I never thought she would have forced herself on him!

"It's fine Zach, I know what Tina's like, I also know you're not lying as you haven't shown any signs!"

Zach sighed in relief and spun the bottle. It spun, and spun and spun and landed on…

**A.N. AND THERES CHAPTER 12! What do you think?! What do you think of how I got Catherine out?! Also, YAY! For Rachel and Abby playing Truth or Dare! Now, because no-one said what they wanted to happen to Catherine, I kinda just made it up, but if no-one likes it, make suggests and I might go back and change it! Now, I'm still loving learning about all my followers so, I'm gonna keep asking questions, until I run out of questions to ask, lol. So….**

**1) What book are you currently reading and how do you find it?**

**2) What are your favourite book series, other than Gallagher Girls and Heist**

**3) Favourite singer at the minute?**

**Mine would be: Fifty Shades of Grey, and hilarious! It's not even that rude, and rather immaturely written, is my opinion!, Favourite book series other than Ally's would be Harry Potter, Twilight and Vampire Diaries! And my favourite singer is Hunter Hayes and Demi Lovato! **

**Please review what you thought as I'm not really sure on this chapter, and I didn't get many reviews on the other chapter! **

**Happy Reading! :)**

**p.s sorry for the long a.n… again!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A.N. Sorry for the long wait! But I am back! I won't be doing shoutouts on this chapter as I've written it while I'm on holiday and have no wifi or internet or anything! But thank you for all the reviews, and a big welcome to any new followers and favouriters- let the chapter begin! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 13!

**Recap: Zach signed in relief, and spun the bottle. It spun, and spun and spun and landed on…**

Zachs P.O.V.

Rachel! Holy mother of god! What the heck am I supposed to do with this?! I looked up at Rachel to see she, Abby and Gallagher Girl all had smirks on their faces! This cant end well for me!

"Mrs Morgan, truth or dare?"

"Well Zach, first you can call me Rachel, but only here, when at Gallagher it is strictly Mrs. Morgan! And I think I'm going to go with dare!"

Dammit! She just has to make my life more difficult doesn't she! Hmmm what the hell am I supposed to dare her?

"Ermmm, okay Rachel, I dare you to break into any secure locations within a 2 mile radius of Macey house and tell us what's in their without anyone catching on and bring back proof!"

The smirk dropped from her face instantly – good(e) that's my smrik! I looked round at the rest of the group to see that they were all shocked as well!

"Zach! What the hell are you playing at?! That's breaking the law!"

"Zach! She can't do that! She's like a well-respected legend at the CIA!"

Everyone in the group, except Kat, Hale and Simon who were just sat their shocked, were shouting things like that at me before I put my hand up and they all shut up!

"Whoa! Guys, 1. You just all told Kat, Hale and Simon who we are and who we work for! And the fact that she is such a CIA legend and one of the most respected agents is what made me really want to do it! I want to test how good she actually is, and how good Gallagher Girl will be!"

Everyone was silent for a minute while they took in what I had said.

Rachel then cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Okay Zach, I'll do it! But, if I get into any trouble, at all, about this then you WILL take the blame for this and you WILL tell them that it what you that dared me to do this! "

Once she'd said that she went and got one of Liz's devices that searches for secure locations such as safes etc and walked out the door.

Everyone looked at each, we didn't know what to do until Rachel got back. We were all just sat quietly when we heard someone stomach grumble, we all looked at Grant who had a sheepish look upon his face, guess he's hungry then!

"Well , it is like 12 so why don't I call the pizza guy and get him to bring a couple of Pizzas over? Anyone want anything particular?"

There were a few people say pepperoni, and few said meat feast and a few said mozzarella, so Macey went and called the pizza place and got 2 pepperoni's, 2 meat feasts, 2 mozzarellas and a few garlic breads and big bottles of Coca-Cola and sprite. After 20 minutes, just as the pizza guy was pulling up, Rachel was walking up the drive, with that smirk back on her face. Once the pizzas had been cut, garlic bread put on plates and everyone given cups for their drinks, we all got back into the circle.

Rachel then got her phone out to take pictures of what was in the secure location, once everyone had seen then they were permanently deleted from everything that they could be stored on, another one of Liz's devices!

Rachel then spun the bottle, while eating a slice of pizza. The bottle spun, and spun and spun and landed on…. Simon!

Rachel looked slightly awkward; I mean she doesn't know who they are so of course she would. I saw Kat look at Hale, who nodded. Kat then got up and walked round to Rachel and kneeled down next to her to whisper in her ear. Of course she'd have thought we couldn't hear her, but of course we could!

"Just an idea Mrs Morgan, Simon is kind of a nerd so a good idea for a dare with him would be to get him to hack into somewhere and for truth get him to revel how many times he has hacked into the CIA or something."

Rachel nodded her head in thanks and smiled at Kat while she walked back to her spot and sat back down.

"Okay then Simon, Truth or Dare?"

"Erm, I'm gonna go with truth, because if Kat has anything to do with this then it's probably not a good idea for me to say dare!"

"Okay, well it probably wasn't a good idea for you to pick truth either as I don't think you're gonna like this question either! I want to know how many times you have hacked into a secure website, such as the CIA or something!"

Rachel P.O.V.(Whoohooo!)

"…. Such as the CIA or something!"

Oh I can be so cruel sometimes! But if he's as good as Kat says he is, then I wanna find out and maybe talk to the Blackthrone board about trying to find him a place, and the rest of the boys in Kats crew and maybe get her and Gabrielle to join Gallagher!

I looked up at Simon after I'd told him this truth – bet he weren't expecting that.

"Okayyyyyyyy, well I don't really want to revel that in front of a group of CIA and future CIA agents, so before I revel can y'all like swear to promise or something? I don't wanna go to prison, there is a reason I'm the brains behind the action and not really in there!"

Everyone, including me all agreed, although I'm sure Bex will try and figure a way of revealing it to someone, seeing as theses were part of the people who robbed her precious Henley Museum!

"Okay, well I've hacked into all secure websites, including the secret service, CIA, FBI, MI6 etc, and I've hacked into each one roughly 50-60 times for various different reasons!

OMG! We need to up the security on these websites!

"Right, well your obviously very talented Simon, I might even go so far as to say your almost as talented as our Jonas here! Well go ahead and spin the bottle Simon!"

I watched him spin the bottle, then watched it spin, and spin and spin until it landed on…..

**A.N. Well there you have it! What did you think? I don't think it's up to my normal standard but I still think it pretty good! I was thinking of having Abby have the next Truth/Dare but I'm not sure what to give her, so let me know in your review- we both know you're going to! What did you think of Rachel – I thought I should a bit of motherliness into her as she is a mum lol. So guys, it's my birthday on Monday, so to continue my fun learning experience on you guys I'm going to ask you BIRTHDAY related questions! Here we go;**

**1. Whens your birthday? (just date and month!)**

**2. What's the best birthday present you've ever had?**

**3. What's the worsts present you've ever had?**

**And there we go, answer none, one or all – I love getting answers ;) **

**Please review this chapter, as I'm not sure on how good it is and I didn't get many on my last chapter and I like getting them through! **

**Oh, also, I'm thinking of doing a another story, based off this one but it would be a Liz, Jonas and Simon love triangle with various guest appearances of other characters/ What do you think, would this be a good idea – let me know in a review!**

**Happy Reading! :)  
**

**p.s. sorry for the long A.N. ….. again!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A.N. Another chapter! Thank you to all the reviews etc, I know I got a couple of negative ones so I'm going to take in what they said and will try and make this better :) Please read the AN at the bottom! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 14.

Abby P.O.V (YAY!)

I watched the bottle spinning, not really paying attention when it stopped spinning. And was pointing at me, oh yay.

I looked expectantly at Simon.

"Erm, okay well Truth or dare, miss?"

"First off, you can call me Abby; miss just makes me sound old! And I'm going to go with truth first I think" I said with a smile.

"Okay, well what's the one thing that you feel most guilty about?"

I looked at both Rachel and Squirt to see they both had tears slightly welling up in their eyes. They know what it is.

"Erm, tats a bit personal there Simon! But okay, I'm not one the back down, you guys know that, especially you Macey! The thing I feel most guilty about would be letting Matt, Cammie's dad and Rachel's husband, down when he needed me most. If I had been there for him when he actually needed me, he may still be here now!"

I could feel tears slowly rolling down my face, even now I still feel especially guilty about it!

There was an awkward silence after that until I got bored of it and spun the bottle. It spun and spun until it landed on….. SQUIRT!

Oh this will be fun! I looked up to see a look of shock and terror on her face when she realised it was me!

"Well squirt, truth or dare?"

"Well Aunt Abby, I think I'll go with dare – it should be interesting!"

"Okay, well I'm going to make this a group dare, for all you youngsters, not just the Gallagher and Blackthrone guys. I've called a couple of Gallagher alumni over here, just to make sure that there aren't any other Circle members hanging around the place, they are all disguised and have no idea of this mission. So….my dare to all of you is to get something from each member of the alumni without them knowing, describe what they look like and what they're wearing, and then meet back here. You all have an hour and a half to do this! Oh and don't bother coming back here until the hour and a half is over, as me and Rachel won't be here!"

I didn't tell them that we were leaving to head back to Gallagher to start the integration on Catharine, as I didn't want to upset squirt.

I looked up to see that they were all still shocked.

"Well what you waiting for guys? Maybe you should start planning and disguising yourself so there chance of them recognising you!"

Once I'd said that they all huddled in a group and started exchanging ideas, it's a good thing that I've included them all because then Kat and Hale can teach them some different techniques, like the ones they used at the Charity event where we first met. I snuck a glance at Rachel to see she was smiling as well, I hope she didn't mind that I took control on our exit strategy!

After 20 minutes I cleared my throat.

"Okay guys, it's time for you to go out and find it. I would give you comms units but if you tailing Gallagher Alumni I don't think that would be the greatest of ideas so instead I want you to text me there appearance and what you took of them, okay?"

There were murmured yes's and yeas and they went to Macey rooms, 10 minutes later a group of teenagers, I would recognise if I hadn't seen them walk in there walked out the door.

I looked at Rachel, she and she looked back at me.

"You ready to go interrogate the women who killed your husband and tortured you daughter?"

"You bet I am!"

I got quickly wrote a note for Cammie and the gang explaining why we'd gone, and to put all the bits of evidence in a little bag to give to me next time they saw me so I could return them. I also said to tell Kat, Hale and Simon that if they wanted out of their family business and to join the other side, to come back to Gallagher with the rest of the gang so we could see if we can find a place for them in Gallagher or Blackthrone, they would make great additions there! After that we walked out and back to the helicopter. We got ourselves strapped in, clicked all the buttons, flicked all the switches and took off and left. God I hope squirt will be alright!

Cammie's P.O.V.

We'd just left and were already tailing one person who was doing all the typical spy things, changing foot patterns, making sure no-one is following them etc. Zach decided that he was going to be the one to get something off of her. He walked up to her and 'accidently' bumped into her, just as they started talking, I heard the rumbling of a helicopter, the Gallagher helicopter at that. I guess Abby was serious when she said that they wouldn't be there if we got back early. I felt Bex, Macey and Liz look up at the sound of the rumbling as well.

"Hey, you okay Cam?"

To be honest, no I wasn't, but I'm a spy so I did what spy's do best and lied.

"Yea I'm fine Bex, I can't expect her to stay when she needs to be preparing for students to be coming back and she'll want to interrogate Catherine so…." I trailed off, not feeling the need to say anymore.

They just nodded and looked back at Zach. I saw him reach out for something, carry on talked for 2 minutes and then walk back to us smirking. He showed us what he had, a charm from her bracelet. We carried on with the dare/mission until we had successfully got each one. At the end of the mission, we had a charm, hair clip, an extra comms unit, bead, button, and secret camera.

When we got back to Macey's, I saw a note with my name written on it, in Abby's handwriting. I went a got it, it was a letter;

_Cammie, I'm sorry we didn't tell you that we were going but we didn't want to upset you. We've got back to Gallagher so we can interrogate Catharine, and to find out why she kept you over the summer, why she was torturing you and who she answers to, like who her boss is. I know you probably still want your mum or me with you after collecting your memories back, but be assured that we wouldn't have left you if we didn't trust that your be alright and that the friends you have there will be there for you. Now as for the little mission I left you, I want you to write down all the descriptions as well as text them to me, and then put all the little bits of evidence you collected into an envelope or little bag so you can give them to me when you next see me when you return to school. Finally, tell Kat, Hale and Simon that if they want to get out of their family business and join the other side then to come back with you guys and we'll see if we can't find them a place at Gallagher or Blackthrone._

_Your be fine Cammie,_

_Love Abby and Mum xxxxx_

I read the letter twice, and then handed it to the guys to read. I went and sat back in the circle and waited until they'd all read the letter and sat back in the circle with me. I could see that they were all about to ask if I was okay after the letter.

"Before you ask anything, I'm fine! I'm so bored of everyone asking me that, so please just believe me when I say I'm fine!"

And with that I spun the bottle.

**A.N. Okay so there's the next chapter. I know Cory Monteith had nothing to do with the Gallagher or Heist series but I'd like to dedicate this chapter to him, because he taught me to just be myself and that if I stick to my dreams, they will come true! So R.I.P Cory Monteith! 3 **

**Also, I got a couple of negative reviews and people seemed to be slightly confused as to how Rachel and Abby know certain things. Well ones, THERE SPIES! And very talented spies at that, also, remember that Abby was there when Kat and Hale helped Macey in Ally's double crossed, so I just really exaggerated what they knew. I'm not going to ask any questions on this one because **

**I think I've been asking you guys too many, so instead I would like you to all ask ME a question that you want answered in a review and in the next chapter I will answer them in an Authors Note. I will also start my Jonas, Liz and Simon love triangle during the week and it will probably be a one-shot, and I'm thinking of doing a Hale, Macey and Kat love triangle, with both girls liking him but him only liking Kat, let me know what you think. **

**Okayy, so please review this chapter what you liked and didn't like and I will try and change that in the next chapter :)**

**Happy Reading! :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**A.N. So thank you for all the reviews I got, I'll answer the questions in the A.N. at the end of this chapter! Also, thank you for the birthday wishes I got in the reviews for chapter 13 & 14, I had an awesome birthday! And finally, a BIG hello to any new followers and favouriters! Also, there is a bit of kissing/making out, so if you don't like reading that kind of stuff, it's in the beginning dare so you can just skip that bit :) Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 15.

Cammie's P.O.V.

I watched the bottle keep spinning until it landed on…. BEX! YES! This will be interesting! If I can beat her in P&E, I can crush her in this!

"Well Bex, what will it be – Truth or Dare?!"

"Cam, how long have we been friends? You should know by now that I will also pick DARE!"

"I know Bex, but I have to ask! Now I dare you to fully make out with Grant for 5 minutes, in front of everyone, and then call your mum and tell her that you might have just lost your v card, hang up straight away and not answer her calls for the next 48 hours!"

Everyone was looking at me with shocked looks but also with devious smiles, or smirks in Zach's case, on their face! I looked at Bex to see she had a horrified look upon her face, as well as Grant, bet they didn't think I could be that evil! This is pretty much pay back for when Grant dared me to do this with Zach, I've just spiced it up a bit more!

After another 7.8 seconds of awkwardness Bex climbed into Grants lap, and they began full on making out, I kept my eyes on the watch so I could tell when the 5 minutes were up, but also so I wouldn't have to look at their PDA, I know it's weird for me to dare them to do something like that but to not be able to watch but I just really wanted to embarrass Bex really. After the 5 minutes I cleared my throat, nothing happened. I then crawled across to them, grabbed Bex by the collar of her top and pulled her of Grant.

"Time to make the call Bex!"

She then took her phone out of her pocket, scrolled down until she found her mums number and hit call. She looked at me with a look of pure hatred on her face the whole time.

"Oh, and on speaker if you will?"

She then put her phone on speaker and put it in the middle of the circle.

_"Hello darling, are you having fun at Macey's?"_

_"_Hey, Mum, I'm having a great at Macey's, but I need to talk to you about something Mum!"

_"Okay darling, I'm at work at the minute, so could you make it a bit quicker? What was it you wanted to talk about?"_

"Okay, well basically, to cut to the chase, I think, well I'm pretty sure actually, that I might have lost my v-card!"

_"WHAT?! BEX! OH I am going to get you next time I see you….."_

"Yea okay Mum, gotta go love you!" Bex shouted over her Mums screaming and hung up on her!

"Okay, are you happy now Cammie?! Mum is probably gonna keep calling me every 10 minutes until she gets an answer and then when she doesn't after a day, she'll call your mum who will call you, and, I presume you won't answer as well, she'll fly out her panicking that I actually have! Bet you didn't think of that!"

No, I guess I didn't.

"Well, if she does fly out I'll explain to her that it was just a dare, and that if she wants to be angry at anyone it should be me!"

Bex replied with a heavy okay, and spun the bottle. It spun, and spun, and spun and landed on ….. Hale!

Lord help him, when Bex is angry her dares are just pure evil!

Hale P.O.V.

Oh no! She looks pretty peeved off, I'm actually quite, erm nervous I think would be the right word for this!

"Well Hale, Truth or dare?!"

"Erm, I think I'm going to go with Truth"

I saw Bex's shoulders slump just a little, but then she sat straight back up!

"Okay, this isn't exactly my best truth because I was hoping that you would say dare, but here we go. If you could be anything, other than a thief and the chairman of a multi-million dollar company, what would you be?!"

Ohhhh good question, hmmm, maybe a football player, no a soccer player, hmm but I've always liked baseball – damn so many choices!

"Hmmm, well probably something sporty, like football or baseball, or something like that. I really love doing sports when we're not busy in the business, or I'm not doing something with the company, so, yeah, I'd love to do something with sports!"

Everyone was looking at me shocked! What the heck did I sat that is so shocking?!

To get the awkward attention off of me, I spun the bottle, watched it spin, and spin and spin until it landed on… Zach!

Ohhhh this will be fun!

Zach's P.O.V.

It landed on me! I looked down at my Gallagher Girl, she looked up at me with pleading eyes, I guess I'm not doing a dare this time!

"Okay Zach, truth or dare?"

"I'm going to go with truth this time!"

"Okay, what's the biggest thing your ashamed of?"

Holy Maloney this guys are good at wriggling out secrets out of us!

"Gosh, you 3 like to get a hold of our secrets don't you! But, erm, okay, here we go. Well basically, the thing I'm most ashamed of is who I am! Like the blood that runs in my body, the DNA I hold, you see my Mum, is one of the head leaders of the COC, the terrorist organisation that held Cammie captive over the summer, torturing her etc! But whenever we come head to head to them, she always calls me her son, and pretty much insists on everyone knowing that she's my mum, but she's not! She only gave birth to me, the guys here, and Joe are my pretty much my only family!"

W..O..W! I don't think I've ever spoke about that kind of stuff before! I looked down at Cammie to see she looked sad. I gave her a one armed hug, kissed her head and spin the bottle!

We watched it spin, and spin and then spin some more before landing on…

**A.N. So theres chapter 15! What did you think? I know there were a lot of dares in there, but I thought it was time to get back to that! Now I haven't been able to start either of my love triangles yet, as I started work last week and my mum took my laptop off me so I would get enough sleep and not be tired – so annoying! So who of you have twitter and follow Ally's twitter? Well I do, and I tweeted her the other day saying that I was pre-ordering United We Spy and how excited about it I was, and, get ready for it….. SHE TWEETED ME BACK! Well to say I was happy/excited is an over statement! Also, if any of you would like to follow me on twitter, my twitter name is amazinglywacky, it should be on Ally's twitter somewhere! Now to the questions you guys asked:**

**- OreoCows: I don't have a favourite story on here, there are just so many good ones to choose from, but the ones I follow or favourite are the ones that I find especially good :)**

**- Italy4Life: I think I relate most to Cammie, as I often do feel like a chameleon in my family, and I feel like they always expect the best from me, which is what I feel Cammie feels like sometimes!**

**-WittyKittyLizzie: I'd love to be able to dance! That would be pretty cool! And I'd love to be able to turn invisible, that would be pretty cool, so I could be close to my celeb crushes etc without them even knowing!**

**- The-One-You'll-Never-Expect: What do I do if I get writers block? This probably isn't the right/best answer but I normally just work through it, the chapters are normally terrible but it gets rid of the writer's block so in a way it's alright!**

**Okay, so I loved getting the questions through from you guys so keep them coming through! And also, I wanna go back to something I was doing at the beginning, and get you guys to decide who gets the next truth/dare, and what it should be, and also what you want to happen, I know what I want to happen next but I'm going to need some truths/dares! **

**One last thing, do you guys want the rest of Kats crew to turn up? I think I might introduce them but I wanted to check with you guys first - let me know! :)**

**Happy Reading! :)**


	17. Very Small Authors Note!

HELLO!

SO... the next chapter will be up this week or next but I've accidently deleted it all off my laptop so I've now gotta copy and paste all my chapters back into the document!

Very sorry readers!

Please don't stop reading - it will be up soon!

Love you all!

GallagherGirl45

Happy Reading! :)


	18. Chapter 16

**A.N. Okay so thanks everyone for patiently waiting for this chapter! I've copied and pasted all my chapters into separate files and into one folder now to make it easier! Now, for a bit of bad news, I still will be uploading often, but it might be more every other week instead of other week so I can type some up each night after my work but you WILL get a chapter every other week – if it means I have to stay up all night! Thank You for all the positive reviews! Happy Reading! :)**

**Chapter 16**

Recap: We watched it spin, and spin and then spin some more before landing on…

Cammie P.O.V

KAT! Ohhhh god help her if its Zach giving her a dare or truth!

"Okay Kat, Truth or Dare?"

"Well Zach, I think I might go with Dare this time."

"Oh your so going to regret that!"

Oh no! That means its either going to be a very cruel dare or something that's going to get her into a lot of trouble!

"Well Kat, when we took that time out of the game when, well all that bad stuff happened to Cam, I searched you on our special phones and found out exactly what you are and who you are. Now, can I have your permission to tell the others, with the promise that they won't do ANYTHING to you or your 'crew'? "

Kats P.O.V.

"… ANYTHING to you or your crew?" Holy Maloney what am I going to do?! I looked at Hale to see a panicked look on his face and then to Simon who also looked panicked! They both looked at me and nodded, it's only fair I suppose that they know about us seeing as we know there spies!

"Yes Zach, you may tell them, just let me make a couple of calls first. I need 3 more people here, if that's okay Macey?"

"Yea, that's fine" said a very confused Macey.

I got my phone out and dialled Gabrielle's number.

"Hey Gabs"

"_Hey Kitty, what you doing calling me when you're at that Macey's house?"_

"Yea I am, but something's come up and I need you and the Bagshaws to get over here NOW!"

"_Okay Kittykat, we'll be there in like 3 mins! We were just walking down the beach doing an investigation. Stand outside so we can see and be definite that we're heading in the right direction"_

"Yea sure, see you soon Gabs"

I hung up the phone then looked up to Zach, I could see he had a self-satisfied look on his face, but he was also quite cautious.

"I'm not mad at you for figuring it out Zach. I was actually considering telling you all anyway so your saving me a job. I've got to go and wait outside for my cousin, Gabrielle and the Bagshaws, they were doing some sort of investigation walking down the beach so they should be here within a few minutes. Hale, Simon wanna come with or you going to stay here?"

They both agreed to come with me, so we walked down the path to the beach and could see them heading this way. I gave a slight wave and they looked this direction and walked a bit faster. Once they'd reached us, I hugged them all. Gabrielle looked into my eyes and sighed.

"What's the matter Kitty?"

"Well, erm okay, basically they people in there are, well spies in training pretty much, and one of them has found out what we are, and is going to have to revel it for my dare. But, I didn't think it would be fair for him to do so while you guys are here so…"

"Kitty! I suppose there's no choice, but knowing you, you were going to tell them anyway were you!"

I looked down, ashamed that my cousin knew me so well.

"Oh Kat! You know, your kind nature is going to be the end of you some day!"

"I know Gabs! Let's just get this over with okay!"

And with that I turned and started walking back up the path, I could tell the others were following me. I went back into the front room where everyone was still sat in their places. They all looked up when we walked in, then scooted back a bit to make thee circle bigger so there were places for Gabs and the bagshaws. The circle now went, Cam, Zach, Bex, Grant, Macey, Nick, Kat, Hale, Gabrielle, The Bagshaws Simon, Liz and Jonas sat next to Cam to finish the circle.

"Well Zach, now that everyone's here, feel free to tell me about my dare etc."

"Okay, well guys, you know how when we asked them things like what was the craziest thing Kat had done and she said planning on robbing the Henley but not actually doing it, well that was a lie, it was her and her crew that done that, and they were behind the whole Cleopatra Gem things, there Thief's!"

Everyone looked us, with either horrified, anger or something that I can only presume is awe!

"Okay, before you all start judging us, we're not the bad kind of thief, we're the good kind. We're kinda like Robin Hood, we take things back from people who it shouldn't be with and return whatever it is to its rightful owner!"

They still looked slightly horrified but more relaxed.

"Okay, now Kat, time to tell you you're dare. I dare you to call your father and uncle, Bobby Bishop and Eddie Bishop on a multi chat and tell them that you've had enough of being a thief, and that unlike the other times you've given it up, your determined to stick to it, and that you're going to become a spy and that's there nothing they can do to change your mind and then hang up."

I looked at him to see a proud smirk on his face, I then looked at Gabs, who knew exactly how they would react when I tell them this, to see she was staring at me wide eyed in panic – this cannot end well with us.

I took my phone out and went the multiway chat application, I clicked on my dad's number and then on my uncles and hit call.

"_Hello Kiddo, how's LA treating you – done any good jobs there?"_

"**Katarina? Why are you calling? You never call me!"**

"Well you see Dad, Uncle Eddie, there was something I wanted or well needed to talk to you about"

"_Oh know, last time I heard you say that Kiddo, was when you said you wanted to leave the family business!"_

"**I have to agree with your father Katarina, that was the last time I believe you called me as well!"**

"HAHA,well that's the funny thing you see. I do want to leave the family business again, but this time I'm going to make sure there no chance that I can ever come back!"

"**Katarina, what are you talking about?! You, your father and I all know that you can't just walk away, you will always be dragged back in!"**

"_Kat, I can't help but agree with your Uncle, when you went to that school, you were framed and kicked out, every time you try to escape, you will always be dragged back in!"_

"Not if i completely turn against you, joined the other side!"

"You're not talking about, what I think you're talking about are you Kat, kiddo?"

"I think I am Dad, I'm sick of being a thief, being on the wrong side of the law, so I'm going to apply to join the CIA or FBI and become a spy! Got to go guys, Hale needs my help with something, talk to you soon, love you both!"

"Kat, don't you dare hang….."

And with that I hung up on my very angry father and uncle!

"I hope your happy, Zach, you obviously haven't met Bobby Bishop and Eddie Bishop, because if there's one thing you should know, is you NEVER hang-up on them after dropping a bomb like that!"

And then I spun the bottle.

**A.N. There it is! What did you think? Did you like how I introduced Gabrielle and the Bishops? What about Kats dare? What did you think? So congratulations to Italy4Life, on having your Dare chosen! YAY for you! Also, I have started writing on of my love triangles, not sure when it will be up yet but I will keep you posted it! Also keep any questions coming in, even if there stupid, wacky anything – I will answer anything as long as it's not TOO personal****. Thank you for all the reviews I got in the last few chapters, they were awesome and I LOVE getting them through, and I promise to go back to shouting out to people who review, as I've realised I stopped doing that but I will start again! Also, a big welcome to any new followers and favouriters, if you're new, review that you are and I will give you a shoutout too! **

**Now I just want to ask you guys one questions: Do you think Cam is a fan of Harry Potter? I think she would be, not sure why I just get that feeling lol, if not Cam, then definitely Bex!**

**Thanks for Reading! Happy Reading! :)**


	19. Chapter 17

**A.N. Soooooooo sorry for such the long wait! I've got a lot family stuff going on, my Grandmas been taken into a hospice because she's so ill and we're not sure if she's going to get out any time soon, and I've had a hectic couple of weeks at work AND I've been learning to drive but i WILL try and update more regularly! Shoutout to all you reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL! Happy Reading! **

**Recap: **And with that I hung up on my very angry father and uncle!

"I hope your happy, Zach, you obviously haven't met Bobby Bishop and Eddie Bishop, because if there's one thing you should know, is you NEVER hang-up on them after dropping a bomb like that!"

And then I spun the bottle.

**Chapter 17!**

Kats P.O.V.

I watched the bottle spin, and spin, and spin and slowly come to a stop at…. GABS! OMG! YES! Finally, I can actually show her some of the pain and annoyance that she does to me ALL the time!

"Well, dear cousin of mine, Truth or Dare?"

I looked at her and saw she had a slight look of worry or feat on her face, HA good!

"Well, Kitty, I think I'm going to go with Dare, because I don't want to look weak into a bunch of spies!"

"Well Gabs, I dare you to revel the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to you?"

"Well, first off Kitty, that is more a truth, and secondly, where would I start? Because I'm assuming you want in to not involve you or hale! Hmmmmm, okay, well it's probably that time that I was on holiday with mum and Vince husband number, I think 2, and one of the guys I had tricked during a job , spotted me, and recognised me, and he came over and started chatting with me, and obviously Vince, didn't know what career both me and mum have so was really curious, I just told him it was something to do with work experience, thankfully, this guy was speaking in Russian, so Vince couldn't understand him!"

"Okay, Gabs, I feel like you're missing something out on that!"

"Oh? Did I accidently forget to mention the embarrassing bit? Oh how rude(!). Well where we were, it was all windy and wet, and I was in my normal outfit, small skirt, high heels, revelling top – the norm! Well anyway, I was talking to this guy in Russian, well the wind blew up quite un-expectantly, and blew my skirt the whole way up and exposed my underwear, and let's just say, they weren't the respectable of underwear!"

When Gabs, had finished speaking, everyone was laughing! Gabs just reached out and spun the bottle, I watched it spin, and spin, and spin and finally land on ….. Cammie!

Cammie's P.O.V.

So we watched Gabrielle spin the bottle, and then watched it spin, and spin, and spin and land on… ME! Oh great! Why they hell is it always me that the stupid bottle lands on.

"Well Cammie, Truth or Dare?"

"Well, Gabrielle, I'm just going to go with truth" with a deep, reluctant sigh.

"Gabs, would you mind if I just had a quiet word with Cam for a minute?" I heard Zach say. Gabs gave a slight nod, Zach then reached his hand out for me, and when I put my hand in his he pulled me up and out of the room. We walked hand in hand to the furthest area of the house, which is quite far to be honest!

"So, Gallagher Girl, what's up?"

"I don't know what you mean Zach!" speaking honestly!

"To hell you don't know what I mean Cammie! You have a serious negativity washing off you at the minute! What's up?"

"It's stupid Zach, don't worry about it!"

"Well,, that a problem Gallagher Girl! Because when it comes to you I'll always worry!"

That was sweetest thing Zach's EVER said to me!

"That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me Zach! But it really its stupid, it's just I'm tired of the bottle always landing on me! These people I've never met before, and they know me almost as well as you, and the girls know me!"

"Okay, well that is kinda stupid Gallagher Girl, but I get where your coming from as it has landed on you more than the rest of us, so what we'll do is, you take this next truth, and then after that, for the next 5 times it lands on you, with someone other than me spinning it, I'll take them for you! Would that help?"

"YES! Thank You Zach!" and with a quick kiss, we went back to the group.

"Everything alright Cam?" said Bex, I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Yea, everything's fine now, thanks Bex. Okay, so Gabs what's my truth?"

"Okay, well Cammie's, what's the most pain you've ever been in?"

Oh great!

**A.N. SO theres chapter 17! I know its been a long wait , but I hope its been worth it! What did you think? Was it good? Did you like the cute Zach and Cammie bit near the end there? What about the truths and dares? What did you think of them? Okay, so you know I told you I lost some of the chapters, well I also lost the love triangle I'd started writing, so I'm going to have the re-write that, which I will try and do this week, but like I said in my AN at the top, it all depends on how my grandma is, and fitting it in-between my driving lessons and work but I will TRY and get it done! So shoutouts to WittyKittyLizzie, Italy4Life, Living in a Fantasy123, PHAKS, The-One-You'll-Never-Expect, OMGlluvreading, GallagherGirlXOX, littlebookdemon and moogie for all their reviews, and a big hello to any new followers or favouriters!**

**Okay, so below there's going to be answers to some reviews I felt needed answers, or any questions that you left:**

**OMGlluvreading: They don't tell you the last names of them, so I just went with Bishop because it was easier, and kind of made the story run better.**

**Moogie: Yea, basically they wanted to be there in case they were needed, but always they were bored of being cooped up inside and wanted to get out, get an idea of the area so that they job that they went there to do could be done without a hitch!**

**Italy4Life- Not gonna say! Your just have to wait and see heehee!**

**Okay finally, please continue sending in any questions, I love getting them through and answering them heehee **

**Finally, do you guys like Charmed? Or do you think the Gallagher Girls would like it, if they like Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I personally think they should like charmed as well!**

**Thanks for Reading! Happy Reading! **


	20. Chapter 18

**A.N. Soooo that wasn't such a long wait was it? I'm not sure lol! Please read my AN at the end, I'm gonna put stuff in there that I would normally put in this bit**** Shoutout to all my reviewers, readers, followers and everyone who might have just stumbled across this and just read this out of curiosity! I LOVE YOU ALL ANYWAYS! Happy Reading! **

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE MILD SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Recap: "Okay, well Cammie's, what's the most pain you've ever been in?"

Oh great!

Chapter 18! (Whoohooo!)

Cammie's P.O.V.

What's the worse pain I've been in? Where the hell would I begin?

I looked at Bex, who had a look of pain on her face, Macey, who had a look of of shock on her face, Liz, who looked like she might burst into tears at the mention of any my painful experiences, and Zach who just looked angry.

"Do you mean physical pain, emotional pain and mental pain?"

Everyone kinda looked shocked at my question, but I was serious. I had a lot of experience it all the different areas of pain so I could, I don't know if easily would be the right word, or happily, but I could come up with an example for each of the different categories without a lot of thinking!

"Erm which ever, your choice."

Well that makes it easier(!) hmmmm, I suppose I could go with the torture, seeing as I could now remember everything about it, and it fits into all the categories!

"Well, I suppose the most pain I've ever been in would be when I was held captive but the Circle of Cavan and tortured for information that I didn't know I had! The feel of the whip as the sliced open my skin, the feel of the electricity chair, and the waves of electric pulsed through my body, metaphorically setting me on fire, the feel of the poker as it singed my skin, the feel of the bullets as they entered one part of my body, and exited another part of my body, and that's just physical! The emotional and mental torture was, if possible worse! They would make me believe that Zach, or one of my best friends, or even my dad were in the other room telling them what to do, making me believe that Zach and Bex had betrayed me and had started to date, that my Dad had never been killed, but had just up and left us. I don't think any amount of pain will ever compare to the amount of pain I felt In those few months. I don't think any of you will ever go through the amount of pain I was in those few months, you might think that the pain of missing would equal it, but nothing in this planet I think would ever compare with it!"

I didn't realise just how much I had said! Honestly I didn't! I didn't know who much detail I had gone into, until I took a deep breath to calm my breathing down, and looked round the group. Everyone was either crying, look disgusted or both!

"Guys! Hello? Someone please say something! Do something! Anything?!" Still, no-one did anything!

"Okay, guys you leave me no choice. If you don't snap out of it in 30 minutes I'll do something both stupid and drastic!"

I counted to 30 in my head and when they all still sat there staring at me, I stood up and stepped into the middle of the circle, about to do something incredibly stupid, and the most potentially really piss Zach off! Just as I was about the start, I felt something secure itself around my wrist. I looked down, with a huge grin on my face as Zach looked up at me, with a disapproving look on his face.

"Gallagher Girl, please sit down, before I start what you were about the start!" and with that I sat down pretty fast!

Now that everyone had snapped out of their trance, I could finally spin the bottle!

We watched it spin, and spin and spin once more before landing up one of the bagshaws. I think it was Hamish.

"So, Hamish, truth or dare?"

"Well my dear, I think I shall go with truth this time."

Oh I hoped he would say that!

"Okay then Hamish.." but just as I was about to give Hamish his truth there was a knock at the door. I saw Kat and Gab's share a look before getting up with Macey to go and answer the door, I heard the door open, and Kat and Gabs gasp in shock.

"Dad?"

"Uncle Eddie?"

At the sound of Gabs saying 'Uncle Eddie', Hales, Simon and the Bagshaws pegged it to the door. Well hasn't to say us, us spies, also ran to the door to see what the big deal with these two men was.

"What are you doing you here Dad? Uncle Eddie?"

"Really Katarina? How could you not expect us to come after you dropped that little detail on us about leaving the family business completely and joining the once side, becoming a spy!" The way this man said 'Spy' made me curious as to what he had against us, what made him hate our kind of people so much. When I caught Zach and Bex's eyes, I could tell I wasn't the only one. Looks like we'll be getting Lizzy to hack into a few databases later when we're taking a break from the game again!

"Erm Dad, Uncle Eddie, would you like to come in? I could introduce you to my new friends, and I could explain what really happened?"

Without answering her the oldish man walked in, while the younger, George Clooney look-a-like nodded his head in thanks and gave a quick one armed hug to Kat, I presume hes her dad. Once both men and everyone else was sat comfortably, with Kat and Gabs sat in front of the men on the floor, Kat in front of the younger one and Gabs in front of the older one. Before Kat or anyone else could start talking, Macey asked the question I think we were all wondering.

"Erm Kat, who are these people?"

"Oh right, guys this is my dad' she said pointing to the younger one' and my Uncle Eddie" pointing to the other guy.

"Okay, well Dad, Uncle Eddie, this is Cammie, Zach, Bex, Grant, Liz and Jonas, you know everyone else, and there my new friends, and well basically we've been playing truth or dare, and they found out what we are, and what your family business is, and I got dared o call you guys and tell you that I'd decided to leave your family business and join them, in the spy business.

I mentally slapped myself on the forehead! She just revealed we are spies, to a guy who obviously hates us! Probably more than the COC does!

"Your friends, with Spies, Katarina?"

Uh Oh, i don't think this is going to end well!

**A.N. Well there it is, Chapter 18! What did you think? Good? Bad? How did you like Bobby's and Uncle Eddies entrance? What about Cammie's Truth? Did I do that well, what did you think? What do you think Cammie was threatening to do if they didn't snap out of their trance? Let me know in a review **

**Thank you to everyone who wished my grandma better, she has been released from the hospice, but she has to have a nurse come in everyday to make sure she's okay, and she's not aloud to be left on her own, which isn't good, so that's one of the reason why this chapter hasn't come as quick as I would have liked! Another reason is that I've been revising for my theory test for driving! I haven't gotten round to re-writing the love triangle but I am going to start tonight, hopefully! **

**So, to the UK readers, who got United We Spy? Have you read it yet? I got mine this morning and I finished it this evening, and Oh My God guys, its amazing! I'm not going to post any spoilers, but if any wants to know any, or just wants someone to talk to about it, feel free to message me about it **

**Shoutouts to; Italy4Life, WittyKittyLizzie, cheeky-monkey-hehehe , Moogie(guest), Binglebop, WiseGirl47, AnonEmouse(Guest), AB'sfan(Guest)**

**So answers to questions:**

**-Italy4Life: The triangle I'm going to start is the Liz, Jonas and Simon one as I think that will be more fun that the Kat, Macey and Hales one, and I also think more people would want it! As you I did introduce Bobby Bisop, and Uncle Eddie into the story, how did you think it went?**

**-WittyKittyLizzie: My least favourite TV show? That's probably South Park, there's just something about that show that really irritates me, yet my twin loves it!**

**Okay so question for you guys now! Now most of you have been on your summer holidays (unless you're like me and have been working **** lol ), so what I want to know is, what do you think Cammie, Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach, Grant, Jonas and Nick do in their Summer holidays? Do you think they meet up, or go their own separate ways?**

**Thanks for Reading! Happy Reading! **


	21. Chapter 19

**A.N. I am so sorry for such the long wait! I don't really have a good excuse to not be updating, the days just seem to be getting away from me and I keep doing loads of overtime! Shoutouts to everyone who reviewed, read or followed this story, your get proper shoutouts in the AN at the bottom of the story! Happy Reading! **

Recap:

"Your friends, with Spies, Katarina?"

Uh oh, i don't think this is going to end well!

Chapter 19!

Cammie P.O.V

"Well, err, Mr Eddie we're not actually spies per-say, more spies in training!"

God damn it Liz!

"Erm, Mr Bishop and Mr Eddie, would you mind if I spoke to everyone privately for a minute please. There's a kitchen 2 doors down on the right, I'm sure Macey has many different snack type things that you can munch on."

I watched them walk out of the room, and went and closed the door on them so they couldn't hear what we were going to talk about!

"Okay 1, Kat, how could you tell 2 thieves, thieves that probably hate our kind more than any person in the world, probably more than the COC themselves! And Liz, you're supposed to be intelligent! You don't go around telling people that we're spies in training! Jeez! What the hell are we going to do?!"

"Gallagher Girl, calm down! We can get out of this!"

"How Zach?! They know we're spies!"

"Here's an idea Cam, how about we just tell them that it was all a lie, a joke, we're all pretty convincing liars, we have to be!"

"I suppose we could try! But if that doesn't work, we're actually screwed!"

"I'll go and get them!"

We watched Kat walk out of the room and head towards the kitchen, then start on her way back with Bobby and Eddie walking behind her. Its show time!

"So, your spies?!" said Bobby.

"Hahahahaha NO! We actually can't believe that you fell for that! Kat and Gabs told us that you were intelligent, but I'm really starting to doubt that!"

I saw Bobby, visibly relax, Eddie not so much!

"So, you're telling me, this is all just a joke, Cameron?"

Oh, he did not just call me Cameron!

"Yes Edward that is EXACTLY what I'm telling you! It was all a joke! We go to a private school for god's sake! It teaches how to be women, not teenagers who are going to appear on 16 and pregnant!"

"Okay, Cameron, I believe you! Bobby, let's go! I don't like leaving my house unattended and I don't particularly being in your presence! Katerina, Gabriella, don't be late back, I want you both home by the end of the week!"

"Yes Uncle Eddie" Said both the girls. We all just stood there and watched them leave, we stayed that way until we heard the door open and close.

"Okay, let's get back to the game!" said a very bubbly Macey.

Zach's P.O.V.

I watched Hamish spin the bottle, since we'd all decided that we might as well just start from fresh. The bottle had just landed on Bex, Gallagher Girl had got up to go to the bathroom and everything seemed like it was going well, like maybe nothing bad would happen again, I know for a spy its bad to think something like that, but I can't help it! Cammie was now sat back, next to me again.

We were listening to Hamish asking Bex truth or dare when the glass door behind us smashed open. Everyone spun round and looked at the door to see someone I hoped I would never see again! I instantly felt Cammie stiffen next to me. How they hell did they find us here?! Catherine was taken like 2 days ago! They shouldn't be here now!

I felt Cam stand up, me standing up next to her, I wasn't about to let her face him again on her own! I looked round and saw that everyone else and stood up and were all stood behind us!

"What do you want, Dr Steve?"

"Oh well Cammie, what have I always wanted? I want what's in your head, and then when I have all that I want your death!"

"Too bad Steve, you can't have her!"

"Well I'm afraid Zachary, that you can't stop me! You see Cammie, I have this whole house surrounded! And if you don't come with me now, they will kill each and everyone one of you, including your dearest Zachary here!"

"You wouldn't kill Zach, Steve! Think how mad Catherine would be if you killed her only child, if you killed her only heir to her position in the COC. I don't think she would be very happy with you know would she?"

"Okay Cammie, you make a valid point. I won't have my guys kill them all if you don't come with me, I'll just kill YOU in front of them all!"

To which Steve pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at Cammie's head! I looked at Cammie, and saw her look at me! I pulled her into a hug.

"You know I have to Zach! But you will be able to find me! I have a tracker hidden into my back teeth and I have one planted under my skin, promise me that your find me, as a group, all of you here, not just the spies! I love you Zach" she whispered into my ear.

"I promise Cam! Just don't let them break you! I love you too!" I whispered back

I let go of Cammie, and saw her smile a reassuring smile at the group, then walk over to Steve. I'd only just got her back, and now I was watching her walk away again with the enemy, the guy that had caused all her pain and nightmare!

**A.N. So how was it? Good? Bad? Emotional? I was writing that last bit and was welling up and everything! I know some of you probably wanted Eddie and Bobby to stay and play but I don't think there the kind of people that would hang around and play truth or dare with a bunch of teenagers! What did you think of the whole Dr Steve thing as well, were you expecting that? And what about Zach's point of view? **

**Shoutout to Italy4Life, Binglebop, PHAKS, The-One-You'll-Never-Expect, Daniya, Littlebookdemon, LivinginAFantasy123, moogie, Snowleopardlver and MagicalEspionage for all their reviews!**

**So to all the readers, has United We Spy come out where you are yet? And if so have you read it yet? What did you think of it? What was your favourite part? Private message me if you have read it in case there are people who haven't read it yet **

**So answers to any questions I got:**

**Italy4Life: No she wasn't going to kiss Hale! I couldn't upset Zach like that! She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do, but it was definitely going to do something that would shock them back into the real world! As for your other question, I think the chapter answered that. I will go back to truths or dares after this but I think its important that we have them all work as a group to get Cammie back!**

**PHAKS: Did the chapter answer your question? **

**Moogie: I work in a private day care Nursery as a Qualified L3 Nursery Nurse, and absolutely LOVE IT!**

**So a question for you all is; what would you like to happen in this story? Like if you wanted something specific to happen to a certain character what would that be? Or if you want a character to come back, like Rachel or Abby or a character to make their first appearance such a Joe or Townsend. Let me know **

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review! Happy Reading! **


End file.
